Show Me Your Smile
by romancerox
Summary: The 'cool and spicy' Princess Amu has finally fell in love, but true love is never easy. It does, however, conquer and prevail. At least, that's what they say... AMUTO! *sequel to No More Tears*
1. i

**Show Me Your Smile**

---

"Amu," I could feel shivers of happiness sliding up and down my back. I reached my hands out.

"Ikuto," my heart sighs, along with my lips.

He smirked at how the childish face I must have had on. I glared at him, a little irritated at his smirk.

"What?" I pull my hands back and put them on my hips, but, as it was the most comfortable posture I knew of, it was quite un-royal. Standing straight up, as so books would not fall off one's head was as easy as riding a pony with both legs on one side. Honestly, who could possibly do such a thing without resulting in crisis injury? I for one cannot.

"If truth be told," he started and his smirk widened as my eyes started narrowing suspiciously, "I was just thinking how adorable you look." He tapped a finger upon my nose and slid it down to tap my lips. Unconsciously, they tugged upwards into a smile.

"There's that beautiful smile," he murmured before stepping forward and, despite how of a loathing I felt towards clichés, he took my breath away.

"Ikuto," I whispered, as my cheeks started to flame under his intense and passionate gaze.

"Amu-_chan_," he teased with a light smirk as he placed his hands upon my waist.

I gave him a look, "What did I tell you about calling me that?"

He chuckled, "I remember, mother. Although I really should not be calling you that, for the things I may do to you." His tongue stuck out, in a very arrogant manner and smirked at the blush I could feel spreading across my face.

"Hmph," I turned away from him, my blush spreading to my neck as he grabbed me from behind on the waist and nuzzled into my neck. My breath hitched, as I felt a smirk forming, causing me to jerk out of his embrace and point a teasing finger into his face, "No time for that, now."

"Ah," his eyes twinkled, which made me immediately nervous, "I see what you mean."

I stared, "What?"

"Mmmm," he muttered.

Silence embraced us beautifully. He continued to stare at me.

I twitched a little, "What?"

"Amu," he murmured and I could feel a familiar heat passing through my face at the way my name left his lips.

"Ikuto?" I attempted to murmur back in such a way that would cause him to reciprocate the heat I felt.

I suppose it worked, for he instantly pushed me against a tree and, with blazing eyes, he mumbled my name again.

"Are you drunk?" I laughed.

"Amu," he muttered urgently, making me stop immediately. He leaned closer.

"What's wrong?" I asked, a bit distracted by the two succulent pieces of flesh under his nose.

"I…" He didn't finish the sentence, but continued to lessen the gap between our lips, until the tip of his nose touched mine. I found it a little difficult to breathe.

"Amu," I felt the warm air.

"Amu," he said again.

I was growing a little impatient, therefore I leaned up and wrapped my arms around his neck and continued to make the gap disappear.

"Amu!" I was jerked awake by a girly scream that seemed to really resemble…

Ran was staring at me, nose to nose, in a terrified manner. I blinked my droopy eyes and suddenly noticed my arms around her.

I unclasped my hand quickly and scampered to the very edge of my bad.

"Y-y-you!" I cried, unable to think of anything else, less the fact I was so embarrassed I could probably cook the whole kingdom's breakfast.

Ran jumped off the bed and waved my pointing finger away, a smirk making its way unto her face.

"Stop, quiet, no!" I could not properly think of a response to the up-coming smirk.

Before anything could be said from Ran, Su's head popped in, concern pasted upon her face.

"Ran? Is everything alright? Is Amu still in her Ikuto mode, desu?" She gasped a little when she saw that I was fully awake and glaring at her.

Unlike the stuttering, apologetic Su I was expecting, she actually chuckled and walked in, swaying her hips! I stared.

"S-Su?" I asked, now worried for her. This was never how the pastery-loving Su acted.

"Ikuto!" She squeaks, twirling her long, blonde locks.

"Amu!" Ran says back in a deep voice and took her visor off in a mock bow.

They ran towards each other and embraced in a long, mocking hug. They stared into each other's eyes, then burst out laughing before the staring could last even half a minute.

Ran looked towards me, giggling as she asked, "Was that even close to what you were dreaming of?"

I blushed, looking anywhere but at the irritating two, which triggered more chuckling and smirking, until I finally snapped, "Leave."

Ran mocked a bow and Su curtseyed, "Yes m'am."

Still laughing.

I sigh and walk to my window. Sure, it was nice now and then for the soul-sisters to tease me and lighten up the situation, but that really did not help how my heart still longs for Ikuto.

I understand Ran and Su have no intentions whatsoever and their silliness is just an attempt to cheer me up. I smiled as I looked out the window. They were the best friends a princess, anyone, could have. They can pierce through my façade of 'cool and spicy' any time, any day, and still love me for whom I am, just like a certain blue-haired man… My heart clenched as I recalled the day he left.

"_Amu," I nearly jumped out of my skin at the unexpected blow of breath to my neck. I cursed myself. How many times had this man sneaked up on me? Too many._

_I turned around from my admiring gaze at the garden I had grown with sweat and blood and stared up at Ikuto, unable to help the smile that spread across my face. The late afternoon sunlight and the sweet smelling garden created an atmosphere that caused frustration or annoyance to be foreign to me._

"_Ikuto," I said back, trying to disguise my joy as annoyance. I couldn't have him know that just his mere presence caused my heart to sing with happiness. It was quite childish and embarrassing, I believe, even to think the words 'heart sing with happiness'. _

"_I can sense your enthusiasm," he replied, signaling to me he saw through my pretense of irritation._

_I rolled my eyes and put my hands up in a surrender position, "You caught me, captain."_

_Ikuto stepped forward and enveloped me within a tight embrace, "Captain? Hm, there's a ring to that. Captain Ikuto or, rather, Commander Ikuto. How does that sound?"_

_I laughed a little, looking up at his twinkling eyes, "Well, Commander Ikuto what brings you to the castle? You know as well I as do you're not allowed to just come sporadically without reason and without consent from my father." This is also the reason why he hasn't spent everyday with me, my selfish heart whispered. _

_Ikuto smirked, but said nothing, just tightened his embrace, until my mind was filled with just his scent, leaving it thoughtless. _

_We stood there for awhile, until I pulled out and, with head full of curiosity as Ikuto really did not visit often, asked, "Why are you here?" I winced. The question itself came out more of a demand, then an inquiry. _

_Ikuto just smirked again and ruffled my hair, causing me to glare at him, and answered simply, "I'm leaving."_

_My glare wilted immediately. _

"_Pardon?"_

"_Amu, I'm leaving."_

_That was certainly not a scenario I was planning. I felt my whole body freeze up with shock and the deadening thump of my heart. Every pump was heavy and, from how difficult it was for me to breathe, not enough to supply blood for my unmoving body. _

_Apparently I was frozen for quite a few moments, for Ikuto stared at me and waved his hand a little, "Amu?"_

_Unwilling to show just how much that little statement hurt me, I coldly threw a hand in the air and started to walk past Ikuto, determined for my face to stay stoic, saying, "Do what you must."_

_I could sense Ikuto watching me as I resolutely kept a strong mask on, praying I wouldn't weep and wishing the palace door was closer. Ikuto could walk faster._

_And he did. He caught up to me in mere seconds and I was once again within his embrace, this time more bittersweet. _

_I felt myself trembling and realized that I had no control over my body at this moment. _

"_Amu," Ikuto sighed with a pang of sorrow and pain, "This is hurting me too, but if we were to be together, this is what I must do." _

_He pulled away a little, pressing a burning kiss to my forehead and took my shoulders in his hands, staring at me intently in the eyes, "I must prove myself to your parents, mainly your father." I looked away, ashamed at the way I was acting. "Utau will stay with the elderly couple who needs a strong back and a beautiful voice who keeps them feeling old," He chuckled. _

_Silence proceeded._

"_I will come back," he declared, his tone of confidence made me look up and see the promise and commitment dancing within his cerulean orbs. _

_I suppose he anticipated some sort of emotional break-down from me, but I was the 'cool and spicy' Princess Amu. She did not fall to the ground, crying and begging the one she loved to not leave. She especially did not show feelings for a man who was about to leave her, despite what they had went through._

_I shrugged his hands away, heart dropping at the hurt look which adorned his face, "If you wish." I was mentally beating myself down. _If you wish?_ I couldn't have said anything more thoughtful or encouraging…or loving? _

_I saw that Ikuto knew I was resorting back to my façade of the girl who pushes everyone away, unintentionally. I also saw the pain that was plainly shown on his. My heart reached out to him and, before my mind could register what my heart was doing, I placed my hands on each side of his face._

_Surprise covered his eyes._

_I blushed and, knowing there was no going back now, slowly pulled his face towards mine, heart erratically beating. _

_He was shocked, I could tell. I usually never initiated an embrace of any sort. This time was different. Before he left, he had to know my feelings for him weren't just an act. _

_Time seemed to slow down for me and the distance between our lips never ended. _

_Ikuto smirked and I glared at him, knowing my discomfort caused amusement on his end. He just stood there, watching me as I painfully continued to pull on his face._

_I felt a full on blush sweep across my face when Ikuto chuckled and lowered his face towards mine, finally to close the agonizing space, while crushing me into his body. _

_He squashed me closer and closer to his body, until I could feel my back bending a little, which caused my chest to be pushed onto his. Our lips were dancing a tango only two could enjoy. The beating of my heart was back and in full motion, making my face feel extremely hot._

_I lifted my face away and murmured a little unsteadily, "I'll be waiting and…keep safe."_

_Ikuto smirked and dipped his head down to continue, when a bell rang. His time was up._

_He stepped away from me, but not before gently kissing anywhere of my face he could find, causing my face to heat up anywhere his lips touched. _

"_Tidy up," he chuckled, glancing at me up and down._

_I looked down and blushed hotly at how disarrayed my clothes were. I shot back to Ikuto, "Look at yourself."_

_He laughed and reached out for me, but pulled back and became somber, "Amu," he started in quite a serious tone._

_I sensed the grave atmosphere at once and said back professionally, "Yes?"_

"_As I have said before, you must lose your façade," I looked away, as he continued, "Let others in. Trying to take everything on yourself isn't healthy. Can you do that for me?"_

_I looked into his trusting eyes, "Possibly."_

_He grinned, "If that is the best answer I can get, I'll take it. Also…" _

_Ikuto reached into his pocket and held something that glittered in the sunlight. He dangled it in front of me._

_I blinked a little and gasped. It was the Humpty Key that Easter has been searching for._

_I gulped, somewhat worried at what news he had to bring._

_I was even more surprised when Ikuto took my hands and pressed the Key into my palm. "I need you to keep it safe and out of Easter's clutches," he whispered into my ear, "It is also the symbol of our love. As long as it's with you, I know our bond is forever-lasting."_

_I grinned at his silly speech, "I'll keep it forever near my heart," I whisper back._

_**A love branded within a key. Forever.**_

"Your highness?" I was interrupted from my thoughts by a light knock upon my door.

"Uh, yes?" I asked back, beating myself at being caught up in the moment again.

"The King and Queen has sent for you. They are in their office," the butler who had knocked recited professionally.

I sighed, "Thank you." He looked quite grateful and relieved. Possibly at the fact I didn't shoot a notorious death glare or say anything in a cold tone. Maids and butlers should catch me when I'm in a nostalgic moment more often. Perhaps, then they would see there is more than the 'cool and spicy' Amu everyone knows and fears.

I sighed again, laughing slightly. If that were to happen, the stars would fall out of the sky.

I walked towards my parents' office, quite dreading the reason for my presence to be needed. Typically, a visit to their office was rewarded with shocking or grave matters. The last time I entered there was to find one of our brave knights had been killed in battle. I had liked him. He was a good guy.

As I entered without knocking, I was surprised to see a red-haired man sitting in a chair across my parents chatting with them as if old acquaintances. The first question in my mind was to ask of whom had passed away and sent someone to inform the King and Queen, in order to gain some sort of sympathy.

I cleared my throat to announce I had arrived. Normally, a royal would be escorted by the messenger, but I personally demanded for I to have none. After all, how sad it would be if I didn't even know the way around my own house?

My father bounced off his chair, crying with stars in his eyes, "Ah, our lovely daughter has arrived!"

I nodded to acknowledge everyone in the room.

I could see my father refraining from his usual "Amu! How cool!" and refraining from his attempt at embracing me. Instead, he clapped his hands and a sweat-drop formed in the back of my head as I was left to stand awkwardly in front of my parents and the red-headed man. They stared at me expectantly, as if expecting a speech or something.

I said the first thing that came to mind, "Hello," then winced. This was a repeat of princess academy.

"Amu, dear," my mother came to the rescue, "this is Prince Rui Shin of Zengo." I nodded; a little relieved his name was simple enough to remember. The last time I had a suitor with a name that was quite impossible to remember, he declared I was very dim-witted and had to find a husband who could put up with such insolence. I had coldly remarked about how I'd rather have a pig as a husband then him. He then stomped out of the palace, disregarding the apologies my parents were shooting at him. I smirked the whole time.

"Princess Amu, delighted to meet you," he said as he took one my hands and kissed it in quite a rude manner. His lips were massaging my hand, as if we had already met and had taken a liking to each other.

I instantly snatched my hand back, about to say something along the lines of insolent and disrespectful, but, as if able to sense the reply I had in my mind, the Queen intervened by saying, "He is a _very _potential suitor."

Yet another sigh left my body and I could not but exasperately reply, "Alright." And turned to leave.

A hand caught my arm and forced me to turn back around. It was Prince Rui with shockingly green eyes. They electrified me into staying still as he spoke, "Hear me out, princess. I am not just one of those suitors who come for the throne. I'm interested in you."

_I'm interested in __**you**__._

Coldly I say back, "Really now?" and shake his hand off, stalking out the door, furious. Furious at his completely same words, furious at how my heart twanged at the mere thought of him, and furious I was still put up for auction.

I heard footsteps behind me and an angry voice speaking, "No one walks away from Prince Rui Shin!"

I smirked. So, he was one of _those_ suitors, was he?

Turning around and nearly laughing out loud at the expression written across his slightly purple face, I walked closer and closer, leaning into him with a glare. I saw a gulp and I repressed the widening of my smirk. As our faces were centimeters away, I whispered deadly, "I just did," before promptly walking away and into my room.

I sighed. Losing my 'cool and spicy' façade is harder than it seems. How could Ikuto ask so much of me? Losing my toughness and showing my vulnerability to the world was not something I could do.

I looked out of my window again, observing how the scenery was so much different when Ikuto was still around. I heard his chuckle and saw his smirk in the sky. Shaking my head, I admitted to myself I was either missing him a little too much or insanity was finally taking toll on me.

A bell rang in the distance of my mind, signaling it was time for a new designed etiquette class. With a final look out the window, I sighed to myself, heart aching, despite my harsh tone, "Ikuto, you better be safe."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

So here it is!! The long-awaited sequel! I originally had thought to post up the story as a whole after I had completed the story from beginning to end, but then thought 'what the heck! let's post some chapters up!'

I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter to _Show Me Your Smile_ :) and I hope you continue to read it!!

And (for those who might take the time to care a little lol:) but _Show Me Your Smile_ is also an original title! Yayy! You would not believe how **long **it took for me to find a title that someone hasn't used on fanfiction already. Phew.

Well, as a greedy writer, I would love to know what you thought of this first chapter!

Stay tuned. Till next time,

romancerox

Psst, one more thing...if you care to search up Rui Shin as separate Japanese words...you might find a little fore-shadowing... I'll just leave it at that ;)


	2. ii

**Show Me Your Smile**

**--**

"Princess Amu," he started as I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the sickening attempted sweetness within his voice.

I was ambushed as I was walking down the hallway that led to my room and thinking just how irritated I already was of this suitor.

I suspect he also guessed I was thinking him to be of a nuisance, since his eyes had something that resembled a glower in them as he spoke, "Princess," he started again, and this time I heard a strain in his voice.

Not quite willing to play along, I glared at him, "Whatever you want to say, speak now."

The glower became translucent and I inwardly smirked.

"We had a," he stopped and rubbed his chin, obviously thinking of a word, "a…misfortunate start."

I stared. _Misfortunate?_ That was the word he mustered up? I tried to smother the snort I felt rising in my throat.

He looked slightly amused, as if guessing I what I was trying to resist. I resisted to glare at him again.

"Yes, misfortunate. I propose a new start, princess."

I was about to snap at him, when I realized that he had stopped and his back was bended at a complete right angle, ensconcing his black hat behind his back.

Mother would scold me mercilessly if she found out I had disregarded such respect.

A little speechless, I stopped and quickly said, "Stand, stand."

He stood up straight and smiled at me, "Is that a yes to my proposal?"

I froze at his last word and slowly said as I recovered, "Prince Rui, I apologize for whatever my parents have told you, but I will not be marrying you." Ikuto, this is what you asked for. I am trying.

"And why is that, princess?" I refrained from snapping at him to not stick his nose in other's business.

"That, dear sir," I say, nearly gagging at myself, "Is really none of your concern."

He looked a little surprised, "As your fiancé, I do say it is."

"You are not my fiancé," Self control, Amu, _self control_.

"Yes, princess, you are."

I nearly guffawed at his childish remarks.

I apologize, Ikuto. I really did try.

Daggers that I reserved for such repulsing suitors were launched with my eyes, "Are your ears not working? I am not your fiancé nor will I marry you!

"You will marry me," he demanded, seizing my arm.

I felt my anger blaze up instantly at his statement. I was not an object he could command.

Screaming and pointing un-Amu fingers at him was what first came into mind, but, as I sadly resorted back to my old self, I pulled myself loose and merely smirked coldly, "Really now? I suppose we all have our thoughts, some right, some _very_ incorrect and confused with their facts."

"Your parents have graciously given us their blessings," he said, completely ignoring my sentence.

"What do you speak of?" Horror I skillfully concealed rose within me. Had my parents already agreed my hand in marriage with this man or was he merely toying with my mind?

Turning away before he had the chance to answer, I somewhat stomped all the way to my parent's working room.

I stormed into the room, shocking them with the great whirl of emotion flashing in my eyes. They were in the middle of a morning tea session and the herbal aromas surrounded me, slightly calming me down.

Forcing myself to calm completely down, I spoke, "Has my marriage already been decided?"

My mother was quite composed as she answered, "Not yet, dear. We have decided Prince Shin is quite the candidate and, after his marvelous offer and appeal, we have decided for him to be your fiancé."

I could feel my body shaking with anger, as soon as the words exited her mouth, entering my ears, and registered my shocked brain. "Without my consent?" Ice was dropping with every syllable.

Before she could answer I interrupted with cold fury, "Mother, I will not have this. I will not have him as my fiancé."

She sighed and I could hear her thoughts of disrespect and unruly behavior. I ignored them.

"I will not have him as my fiancé," I say again, as she did not reply.

After moments of silence, my father speaks up, "Amu-chan, understand you are entering a critical moment, not just for yourself, but for the kingdom. Think of them, before yourself. That is the responsibility of the royal family. Your mother and I will talk about this rational decision and call you when we have come to a conclusion."

I nod, seeing it was my time to depart the room.

Sighing and feeling a migraine about to erupt, I head to my room.

_Amu-chan, understand you are entering a critical moment, not just for yourself, but for the kingdom. Think of them, before yourself. That is the responsibility of the royal family._

I understand the responsibility and the rules of our family quite well. Once the heir of the throne reaches his or her final teenage year, her, in my case, she must have a grasp on the laws and order of how the kingdom is ruled. The heir must also begin to make decisions that usually the King or Queen would make and, many times, must be wedded or have a fiancé, in the least, therefore the man who was to become her husband would also understand the protocols and to gain respect and loyalty before becoming the King.

I sighed, rubbing my temples, hating the last responsibility.

As I walked into my room, I realized I had many papers to write for my different Mistresses. Sighing again, I merely sat down on my wooden chair, very tired at the mere thought of quill and paper.

The past year, I have been studying so much on the sorts of problems a leader has to solve; I was surprised I still had space in my mind.

Plopping upon my bed, I stared aimlessly at the ceiling, seeing nothing. Suddenly a teasing, blue-haired man smirked down at me, "Amu-_chan_."

A familiar tug at my heart was immediately vanquished when I sat up and shook my head.

There was no time to think of such things. I had to continue studying and working hard, so in time, when I was to be Queen, I would not, _could not_, be useless or dependent on the king.

I heard a meowing sound and I grinned. Yoru and Miki. What a couple. They lived underneath my bed, but would often leave the palace and take strolls around the garden. Seeing them cuddle with one another often made me selfishly jealous.

I sighed and looked out into the garden, caught in my own thoughts.

"_No," I said stubbornly, staring at what Ikuto called a 'swing'. It was nothing, but a piece of wood between two pieces of rope hung from a tree._

"_This is a worrisome free ride," he teased, "Besides, I'm here to protect you."_

_I crossed my arms, "I'm not the least bit scared." Truth was, the 'swing' did not look very safe and, after my incident with a bucking horse, I was terrified not having both feet planted to the ground._

"_Alright, show me," he pushed._

_I huffed and slowly made my way to the swing. _

"_Sit here," he patted the wood, as if I did not know._

_I remained silent, as anxiety was catching up to me. I sat upon the wood, wincing as it creaked._

"_Ready?" Ikuto asked, from behind._

_I had no choice, but to nod, and suddenly I was being pushed._

_Forgetting to hold tightly onto the ropes, I instantly fell forward. Feeling my cheeks start to heat up, I held my head high, but could not ignore the trembling in my knees._

_Unfortunately Ikuto noticed how wobbly I was standing and came close to me. _

"_Amu," he said, a little too seriously for the situation, "Why pretend to be so brave all the time?"_

_I stuck my nose into the air, "Because that is who I am."_

"_Really, I don't think so? You should start undoing that façade Amu. Don't look away from me. Letting others help and comfort you is not something to be ashamed of. It's human nature. Amu, let others see the real, beautiful, caring you. They'll like it a lot, but no one can steal you away from me."_

_I laughed and tapped his nose lightly, "Never." _

"Amuuu," I looked up, a little startled and was surprised to see Ran and Su standing there, looking amused once again.

I glared, "Don't even start."

Ran grinned widely, saying nothing.

Su merely smiled and said, "Amu, your parents want to see you in their tea room."

I nodded and walked briskly past them, cheeks burning as they giggled.

Glancing back at them as I went through door, I couldn't help, but smile at the sight of my two best friends laughing. If I was the cause of their amusement, then let it be.

As I ambled leisurely to my parent's tea room, I could not help but feel ever the more frustrated. They know perfectly well I had already chosen who I wanted for a husband, or have they forgotten?

"Princess Amu," I heard a drawl near my ear and shuddered.

Not even giving him an acknowledgement, I asked, "What is it?"

"Little Miss Princess asking the great King and Queen to keep away her big, bad fiancé," he simpered, as I stared wordlessly at his style of talking.

"Speaking in such a way to the princess will have disciplinary actions," I say, a little rudely. I was not in the mood.

He merely smirks, which I completely ignore and continue walking, leaving him behind.

Thoughts pound my mind. What sort of man is this? Why is he so desperate to be my fiancé?

"Mother, father," I nod in greeting as soon as I walk into the room.

"Dear," my father says quite professionally, "we have come to a conclusion."

Silence.

"Which is?" I felt a blood vessel throbbing. Please, father, save the drama for the plays.

"Prince Shin may continue to pursue your hand in marriage and when time is right, the Queen and I will decide."

I could feel unhappiness floating from Prince Shin, but he nevertheless bowed and left the room.

"He may continue to court me?" I ask nonchalantly, keeping my unruffled exterior. Inside, I am shrieking, loud and hard.

My father and mother nod simultaneously.

"Is there a reason to this nonsense?"

"He is quite the catch," my mother replies, "Has a fortune merely in his back pocket. He is prince of Zengo and uniting our kingdoms will not only benefit us, but the people too."

I thought for a minute and asked, "Is there actually a kingdom named Zengo?"

My mother looked a little ruffled, "I suppose there is," she said after a surprised silence.

I nod, a little solemnly as warning bells and suspicion went off within my head and I knew I had to research about Zengo. Zengo, Zengo…why did the kingdom sound so… distasteful to the tongue?

"Honey," my mother suddenly says to my father, touching his cheek, "Would you excuse the ladies for a moment."

He looks ruffled for a moment, "We still have things to discuss," he pointed out.

My jaw nearly drops as I observe my mother bat her eyelashes and whisper, "How about we discuss them later…_tonight_?" I feel my eyeballs popping out of their sockets.

A dazed voice replies, "Of course," and the stunned king walks out of the room.

I watch the door shut and stare up at my mother, the _Queen_, in disbelief.

She simply shrugs, "With men, our feminine sides are always their weakness."

I nod weakly, unable to say anything and struggling to recover.

As I'm overcoming my shocked state, my mother begins, "I see you're very upset over this whole ordeal and I feel very regretful you must be put in this situation. It's not quite fair for you."

Now fully recovered and nearly breaking my façade, by yelling a line along "Since when has it ever been fair for me?" I simply say, "Well, isn't this life? It's never quite fair."

Mother took me by the shoulders and looked into my eyes, something that she hasn't done for ages. I always thought she had feared to see the dagger laying in them.

Today, there were none. Just the eyes of a heart-broken girl who unwillingly let her mother see her for the first time.

"Oh, dear," she said gently, taking me into her arms, "I'm so sorry. I know you are waiting for him, but time is running out."

I instantly stiffen and tug out of her embrace, "I have no clue what you speak of."

Her eyes twinkled a little, "Amu, dear, a mother always knows."

I repress a blush I feel coming up.

"It's hopeless, anyway," I say, looking down and feeling my façade break completely away, leaving me very much so weak in front my mother. I feel like a toddler again, leaning into my mother's comfort.

_Letting others help and comfort you is not something to be ashamed of._

Ikuto's words rang in my ear and I succumbed to them and to my mother's arms that were eagerly surrounding me in maternal reassurance.

"It's not fair," I murmur.

"Oh, darling, we're women. We take our duties seriously. It's for the kingdom, for our people."

I look at her, feeling my eyes blaze, "I say that is to be changed."

Mother chortled in a way that made me feel ridiculous, "Amu, dear, as women we have no chance to change what it is."

I put my nose into the air, defiant, "I will change that."

She looked at me with such kind eyes, I felt myself becoming a child once more, "If you can," she simply said.

"But why, _why _do you and Papa desperately want me to get married at a time like this?"

Mother sighed and attempted to run her hand through her grey bun.

"There are reasons, child," she started, "that are far beyond your maturity. This is no way to insult how mature you are now," she said calmly, catching the narrow in my eyes, "Even Papa and I aren't too sure. What I can tell you is if this marriage is successful, our kingdom will be safe." She leaned back into her chair, closing her eyes.

I waited.

Finally, seeing as no more information would come from her, I gave her a little bow and exited the room.

_What I can tell you is if this marriage is successful, our kingdom will be safe._

Why did I feel as though that one mere statement carried more than a double meaning? Reasons beyond my maturity?

I growled and stomped around, ignoring the looks I was getting from the maids and butlers. If I were to break my façade, why not start with my anger stage? No one knew that 'cool and spicy' Princess Amu had the capacity of feeling angry. I nearly laughed. This 'breaking mask' ordeal was harder than it seemed…but you made it seem so easy Ikuto. I need you by my side. Please come back soon.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

2nd chapter!! WOOT! This chapter will get the plot going and I have planned interesting things for this story:)

Hopefully, you took a break from your busy lives and had a fun time reading this chapter.

And, even though I find this very mudane and useless, I'm sure everyone knows I don't own Shugo Chara!.

Alrighty, I'm done rambling. lol. Now, tell me what you thought of this chapter! :D


	3. iii

**Show Me Your Smile**

--

As I was heading to the library for research of this Zengo Kingdom, a red-head making his way to the kitchen suddenly caught my eye and I hurried to grab his arm.

"Princess," he looked surprised, when my hand, more or less, caused a stop in his blood circulation. I immediately let go, a little guilty at the way I grabbed his arm. I really didn't mean have his arm in a death grip.

He continued to look surprised, even after my hand had dropped to my side. I really don't question his look of shock; I would be to if a man acted towards me the way I was to this Prince Rui Shin.

Deciding not to beat around the bush, I asked quite rudely, "Why do you want to marry me? I have been nothing but a rude, insulting royal pain to you!" Forget my 'cool and spicy' image, I was in great need of answers.

He looked a little stunned at my sudden exclamation and, as if stunned to a silence, wordlessly mouthed sentences.

I sighed and waited.

Finally, when his phase of shock passed, coherent words were being tossed out, "I don't want my kingdom and your kingdom to be caught in a heated impasse, which would lead to nothing but turmoil, distress, and bitterness on both sides!"

It was now my turn to be stunned at his exclamation, but I quickly shook it off and pretended to watch him with nonchalant eyes.

He stayed silent, therefore I demanded what exactly he meant by that. I saw him flinch and felt a little remorse at causing him fright.

Prince Rui now looked sheepish and I instantly glared, knowing this was what my mother was talking about.

"What do you mean?" This time the statement came out almost as a threat.

As he stayed silent, my frustration grew, "Prince Shin, as the Princess of Seiyo Kingdom, I demand you explain yourself this instant," I growled out coldly. I really didn't enjoy using my title to my advantage, but this case was different than daily life.

He looked at me, as if deciding the usage of our titles was powerful enough to force him to speak what he knew. I glared, messaging through my eyes he had better spill all he knows.

He sighed and I saw his whole body sag with recognition of defeat. I half-heartedly smirked.

"It will be a long story," he began as a warning. I merely nodded and signaled for him to continue, but before he did, I suggested, "Let's sit down," and motioned for us to sit in the kingdom's library. In that room, quite comfortable and fluffy chairs were there.

"Continue," I said, as we sat down and after the tea I had asked for was set in front of us.

He glanced at me through the side of his eye, before picking up his tea cup and swirling it around.

I ignored it and waited.

"Our kingdom of Zengo is a peaceful town," were the words he laid down first, then looked at me.

I nodded, to tell him I understood.

"We do not enjoy fighting, but there are times when peace must be disrupted. You, of course, know what I am speaking of."

"War," I answered, not liking where the conversation was leading to.

He dipped his head in agreement, "Yes. War, often caused by the natural greediness of the humankind…You see, my people do not like the way your kingdom rules. In fact, they believe the kingdom of Zengo should take over Seiyo Kingdom and rule over your kingdom because of the great system of irrigation and agriculture here." He paused, as my eyes narrowed.

"Princess?"

Regaining my posture, I picked up my teacup and asked him to continue.

"This is where I, the prince of Zengo, come in. If we became man and wife, I could rule over Seiyo Kingdom and prevent a useless war!" He declared with renewed confidence.

"How thoughtful of you," I scoffed, "You are suggesting for I to marry you, just so the protocols and traditions of Seiyo Kingdom would be changed?"

He became solemn and reconsidered his words, "Of course, we could marry and I could simply tell my people I was changing the ways of Seiyo Kingdom."

"Lying to your people is the worst a ruler could do," I shot back, "If they were to find you were deceiving them, chaos would ensue. As a prince, that is simple logic."

He chuckled, "Marrying me will not be on your 'to-do' list, I presume."

I frowned angrily, "Marrying you will _never _be on my 'to-do' list. I can promise you that."

Suddenly, he leaned across the table and stared into my eyes, saying "We'll see about that, _princess_," while blowing warm air into my face. I blinked and watched as he, Prince Rui Shin, stood up, bowed, and walked out of the library.

I growled in my throat. What was it with men and their arrogant pride? Could they not see a lady not wanting to be their wife? I huffed and looked around at the books.

I sighed, and then a thought popped into my head. I was in the library! I slapped a hand to my forehead, groaning at how slow my brain seemed to be working.

I meandered around, looking for a guide of some sort, when I remembered the library had a grand record-keeping room. I walked into the room and grabbed a scroll scribed with the most recent records of kingdoms. I pulled it off from the shelf, marveling at the fresh paper and ink, and ambled back to my seat.

A I opened the script, I went into a panic mode and frantically flipped to the letter Z's..

Zen, Zengal, Zengey, Zengo. I stared at the little printing, shaking my head. Zengo was actually a kingdom? I hastily read the description.

_A little remote island, off of Tokyo Bay._

I slumped into my chair, half-expecting a Mistress to pat my head with a pamphlet and scolding 'Not proper!'. A little remote island? That is a perfect setting for a suitor from a non-existing kingdom, a sob story involving his father …This was Ikuto all over again. It couldn't possibly be Easter again, could it? The Gozen man seems a little too smart to pull the same trick twice, but this time chose an existing island to be the kingdom of my 'suitor'.

I felt anger flare within me slightly. Did he see me as dumb? Smirking slightly, I resolved to get to the bottom of this Prince Rui Shin.

Why could I feel a stab of nostalgia run through me?

I grabbed a book that I was meant to study and flipped through the pages, not really reading the words, but letting them float into my eyes, crawl around my brain, and exit out both of my ears. All the same, longing feeling still ached within me. I scowled at myself. My training to be Queen was ending, for goodness sakes! I had no time to be brooding.

At the same time, I relished, it was very nice to be back in my mother's arms…cradled and held carefully, like a newborn baby with no label, no façade, no mask. I wondered if that moment would happen between us again.

I sighed and leaned back into my chair, eyes closed. My life surrounded with suitors of all sorts. I'm sure if someone was reading my life as a book, they would certainly find it quite amusing or possibly annoying. I, myself, find each day passing by me, as if mocking the fact Ikuto was not with me. As I thought of Ikuto, I thought of his kindness, his laughter, his smirking eyes, and a very warm feeling rised within me. I embraced that feeling and soon drifted off.

The next thing I knew, night had fallen and the library was quite dark. A little upset no one had come to look for me, I stood up and started walking out of the library.

As soon as I took a step out, a pink and white bundle of wind knocked into me and I fell backwards. Wincing as I got up, I was about to reprimand whoever had caused me so much pain and trouble for both of us. Running at high speed was against palace manners. I took a look at the person who was about to receive a little scolding, I realized it was Ran.

I debated as to scold her for running in the palace like a madman or not, but the urge to quickly dissolved as she opened her bright, pink eyes after rubbing her head and exclaimed brightly, "Amu! There you are! Su and I have been looking all over the palace for you!"

I suddenly felt ashamed for thinking no one cared, when I had such great friends as Ran and Su.

Watching Ran literally brim with more energy than she usually had, I couldn't help but ask, "Why have you been so enthusiastically looking for me?"

"A star shower tonight!" She cried, happily, and, after locating her pink visor, stuffed it onto her head.

"A star shower?" I asked.

Ran got up and dusted herself, as she nodded, pony tail wildly flopping around, "I was so afraid I couldn't find you, but now that I have, let's go!" She pumped a fist into the air and I had to giggle at her enthusiasm.

"I don't know," I started to tease, "I do recall a certain someone running the princess down."

Ran rolled her eyes, "Alright, alright, I apologize. Would you me to add a curtsey?"

I pretended to deliberate, "I suppose…" I saw her face fall a little, "…not," and smirked as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Amu! Ran!" Someone dressed in a green apron called our names from down the hall. I looked and saw Su was carrying a bright yellow picnic basket and I felt my mouth drooling at the mere thought of the wonderful delicacies in that basket of hers.

"Save some drool for Ikuto," Ran teased as soon as a drop fell from my mouth and I felt my face turn bright red. She simply laughed and turned away, leaving me with my burning face.

"Come on!" Su beckoned and I hurried to catch up with them, as they started walking off.

"Where is this shower?" I wanted to know.

"Everywhere, desu," Su said simply.

We got to the field and, after much insistence of a blanket from Su, I lied down, on top of the blanket, more content and happy then ever. It wasn't everyday, actually it was a never-day, when a princess was allowed out after dark, unaccompanied by a male figure.

Suddenly a streak of light flashed across my eyes. Excitement of a 7 year old bubbled within me as another streak raced past.

"Up there!" I screeched, raising a pointer finger.

Su smiled and Ran smirked at my child-ness.

Soon the whole sky was filled with burning debris and I had never seen more a beautiful scene. With stomach full and dirtying my dress, I felt as though I could fly along the shooting stars.

"You know what they say, Amu-chan?" Su said, as we lie on the blanket, watching the beauty of nature. Ran insisted she had to take care of nature, in nature. I had groaned at her failure of attempted humor.

"I don't believe so," I replied.

"A wish upon shooting stars tends to come true, desu. I'm going to make a wish, how about you?"

I scoffed, "I don't believe in such foolish things."

However, as soon as Su closed her eyes, I secretly and selfishly wished for the quick return of Ikuto.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Here is the third chapter of _Show Me Your Smile_! I apologize for such a late update, but I wanted to script out the whole story before I continued updating. I have the basic plot line down in Word and hopefully I will be able to elaborate on it and have it out to you soon!!

Also, the story may not seem to be going anywhere, but I promise, the next chapter is full of **surprises** and the story will get rolling! (If you must know, a certain cat is returning!)

Thank you all for reviewing and a special shout-out to Shokora 'N Strawberries. Thank you for your review, it prompted me to post this chapter. And could you tell me how long it took for you to type all those 'plz's?

Stay tuned and Happy Late Holidays! I hope you had a relaxing break and good luck in school.

romancerox


	4. iv

**Show Me Your Smile**

News traveled quicker than the wind and it wasn't long before the rumor had crawled into my own ears.

'Cool and spicy' Princess Amu's fiancé had returned and was staying in a village somewhere near the palace. Even before I heard of this, my heart had been thumping harder and my hands sweated more frequently. It was as if my body and heart knew what my mind didn't.

Anticipation rose in me and I grew nervous. What if it wasn't him? I would be getting excited for no reason. Hope is a feeling we must all have, but disappointment is what we all loathe.

Another question popped uneasily into my mind: What if he didn't return to see me? I shook my head, as I attempted to memorize more protocols of different kingdoms. The words blended in front of me into a blur, until I realized studying would have to put aside for now.

I stared into my hands that were trembling…from what? Excitement? Anxiety?

The piles of books I still haven't flipped opened taunted me. I sighed and leaned my head back. If I didn't have these books read in a few weeks, scolding from my Mistresses would be endless, but with the rumor of Ikuto around, I could not concentrate.

I looked at the books and came to the conclusion I would have to sneak out and find him, demanding for an explanation as to why he had come back.

Perhaps, my heart sped up at the thought, he had obtained his goal and had come back to settle the marriage deal once and for all? An excited squeak was emitted from my throat and I frowned. I should not be getting so wound up, then disregarded my doubtful thought and focused on a particular sentence.

_Ikuto is back! _

Just the idea made me 5 years old again and giddy with happiness.

After I had bid my parents good night, I went to my room and picked out a dark outfit. Impatiently waiting for my parents to finally retire to bed, the first things I would say to Ikuto crept into my head. Would I saw "You're back," in a "cool and spicy" tone or should I instantly break down and bury my head into his chest? I sighed, pacing back and forth my room.

When I was finally sure my parents were to stay in their bed, I silently crept out of my room. Sneaking out, as I've found out, is actually a lot harder than I expected. Servants and maids bustled everywhere and avoiding them was nearly impossible. I ducked and hid, trying not to chuckle at how silly I must've looked. A princess trying not to be seen in her own house; how fatuous. As it was, I had succeeded.

I made my way to the back of the palace and into the stables, congratulating myself on escaping the palace and coming up with a brilliant plan as to where to go next. The front of the stables had a road, which led the main town and from there I would investigate where Ikuto was. I doubt it would be hard, since he seems to have quite the fame.

As I silently slipped into the stables from the door connecting it and the laundry room, I nearly stepped on some horse dung that had obviously not been cleared up from this morning. I made a mental note to tell the stable boy to clean up better. After all, unhappy animals are never a good sign of healthy hygiene in the castle.

I slowly stepped through the stables, gagging at the musky straw and horse scent and made my way out the front gate of the stables. Looking out, giddiness filling me once more.

Freedom and independence lay ahead of me, like the dusty, but distinct road that stretched out in front of me. I started walking; admiring every bush and tree I passed and gazing up at the moon and stars now and then.

As I was emerged in the pleasure of being so free and on the way to Ikuto, I heard gruff voices talking and two figures appeared from the darkness up ahead. With quick decision-making skills I had recently developed, I chose to dive into the nearest bush. Not very ladylike, but as there were no mistresses, I could eat the leaves for all they knew. Besides, I couldn't let anyone catch the Princess out at night, unattended to. Rumors and fits of chaos would arise that the writers would greedily devour and print out in tomorrow's newspaper. I'm sure my parents would be happy to hear about my late night adventures. No, it was best to stay hidden.

I can't say I felt scared, just excitement as I crouched behind the bush and watched the two men walked past my bush from between the leaves. I was expecting them to casually, or quickly, walk past the bush and I was free to carry on with my mission.

I had not expected one of them to declare he was tired and needed a break. I silently grimaced. The bending of my knees was painful to my leg muscles.

My intention was not to eavesdrop, but my ears caught one sentence and I knew my intention would have to be shattered.

"Yes, Gozen has placed a spy within the realms of the princess. Don't know his name, knows he has red hair an' green eyes." A gruff voice said in a bored tone that signaled he wanted to make conversation.

I covered my mouth to prevent a horrified gasp from escaping. This was certainly not something I expected to hear.

A chuckle, "Gozen sure knows how to play his cards."

"Sure, do. In fact, he knows that the traitor Ikuto has had a…dare I say it? Love affair with the princess."

"Cool and spicy' Princess Amu? Ha, that whore of a princess stood no chance with this notorious seducer."

I felt a blood vessel pumping as I scowled harshly behind the bush, restraining from shooting back a comment.

"No, no, I mean a real love affair! Now listen closely, I was sweeping the halls of Gozen's the other day and guess what I hear?"

"What, what?"

His voice lowered and I strained to catch the information that had to spoken of quieter than the others.

"He gonna have this prince boy get this Ikuto killed when Ikuto is alone in the palace. Then, after the body is found in the palace, East Erls will be blamed! This'll be the start a war! East Erls will have no idea why they're being attacked an' will most definitely fight back! Imagine the chaos. AND," he stopped to inhale a lungful of air, before continuing, "during this chaos, Gozen'll activate the Humpty Lock!"

"With no Humpty Key?" Skepticism shone through the awing voice.

"I hear Gozen's gotta clue."

"Where from?"

"Gozen, you know that loon, got spies everywhere. Knows much about everyone."

"Ri-ght."

The puzzle fit together and I felt a stab to my heart, numbing my body.

"Why kill Ikuto, though?"

"It is Easter's policy to rid the world of traitors," was the cynical reply.

"Plan don't seem so thought out. Ikuto's a clever one, he'll find a way out of this," mused the first voice.

"It'll work," the second said back breezily, "'Cause of the princess. She'll get so upset, anything'll make sense to her. 'Sides, Ikuto's got the brand of a traitor. No disguise would 'elp him. He as good as dead!"

Guffaws were heard.

"Clever Gozen."

Their voices faded and I was left in shock. The stabbing sensation shooting from my legs to my spine was ignored. I could only hear the conversation my ears had recently witnessed.

_He gonna have this prince boy get this Ikuto killed._

Kill Ikuto? I could feel my heart literally stop beating in my chest, as my head registered the conversation I was clearly not meant to hear.

How was it possible for Gozen to know I had to Humpty Key? I had strung to a necklace, which I wear at all times, so no one would find or steal it. He must be bluffing.

I growled. What a lunatic would want to start a war, just so there is enough chaos to open the Humpty Lock! Not one single soul even knows what happens after it is activated; it's possible that nothing would happen, yet this man is willing to involve thousands of lives into his game. It was revolting to even think about.

I began to jog down the road, wanting desperately to tell Ikuto all I have heard. He would know what to do. He would be willing to do anything. I halted as I realized this. It is true. Being Ikuto, he would risk his life just to be with me. I couldn't have that. If he knew, he would stay in the palace, just so he could catch Easter and do them justice. I bit my lip. If I visited Ikuto, I knew I wouldn't be able to keep my mouth quiet and Ikuto would be in danger.

With a resigned heart, I slowly turned around and dragged my feet back to the palace and into my room. Moon shone through the window, as I had not closed the curtains yet, and bathed my room in shimmery beauty. I wanted to scream at the serenity lain in front of me.

As the conversation I had recently heard was sinking into my mind, I felt that my whole life had turned upside down. Prince Rui Shin is a spy? I should've guessed. No other suitor was so eager to court me, with the exception of Ikuto, who had also turned out to be in leagues with Easter and Tadase, whom I'm afraid to say never interested me. I suddenly had an image of Ikuto with his shirt off and the traitor burned into his skin. My heart clenched at the mere thought.

_Ikuto's got the brand of a traitor. No disguise would 'elp him_

I climbed into my bed and covered my head, wishing everything would just be alright. I fought with the pillow for awhile, but sleep over took me and I drifted off…

I was sitting on my bed, twiddling my fingers, and somehow I knew Ikuto was going to visit me. My heart sped up and waited, with much anticipation, at his arrival.

A foot stepped into my door and the gorgeous body followed soon after. I jumped off my bed and threw myself at him, laughing at how long his blue hair was. He simply smiled back, saying he wanted me to run my fingers through it, which I did, disbelieving that he was finally back.

He looked at me and said he had finally made a living (how he did so in such little time did not even cross my mind) and we could finally be together.

Ebullient, I full-heartedly kissed him, but as I saw he was not responding, I pulled away to see a smirking Prince Shin. I gasped and let go immediately, screaming, "Where's Ikuto!"

He merely pointed behind me and I turned around, horrified and scarred. There Ikuto was, each arm being held by a burly man, his face watching the ground, and his body hanging limply, showing no signs of movement. I slowly walked to him, murmuring, "Ikuto?"

I couldn't grasp reality. I didn't know what was happening. I took his chin and looked into his eyes, screaming and backing away as I did. His pupils were completely dilated, with no trace of cerulean color. A menacing laugh resounded in my head, "You killed him, Amu. You killed him."

I clutched my head, trying to rid of the horror, "No," I whispered, but the whisper grew louder, as I lost control, "No! NO! NO!"

My eyes flashed open in the dark, enabling me to see nothing, but the vision of Ikuto's lifeless body from my nightmare. Water dripped down the side of my cheek and I wiped at my eyes.

"_You killed him, Amu. You killed him."_

I felt my teeth grind against each other, unconsciously as that particular phrase repeated and repeated in my head.

It was true; I realized; that if Ikuto and I stayed together, he was doomed to die. A morbid question fleeted through my mind. Was this really the end?

Nearly slapping myself in the face, I shook my head. Of course not, Ikuto and I had gone through so much. I couldn't throw all of this away just because…my heart sunk…just because Ikuto would get killed once he was alone in the palace.

Suddenly, realizing, that as a princess, I was being incredibly selfish by thinking just of Ikuto and I. If Ikuto were killed, innocent East Erls would become involved and hundreds of lives, from both kingdoms, would be lost because of me and for no valid reason either.

Lying in bed, I felt my nails digging into the flesh of my palm. It was too late to ponder such complicated thoughts, but deliberate them I did. Sleeping was no longer a priority, but how to avoid the nasty mess I could be leading my kingdom into was definitely top on my mind.

I found myself thinking of how Ikuto and I could be in each other's company day and night and he would never be alone. An image of my scolding parents popped into my mind and that idea was extinguished.

Or, perhaps I could assign body guards for Ikuto to be alone and not let Prince Rui be alone with him… I then imagined the looks of suspicion from my parents and Prince Shui. I didn't want Prince Rui Shui to know I was on to him…because if he knew, other plans and plots could be formed. No, the plot I had heard had to stay and I had to avoid it.

I sat up, cross-legged, right elbow resting on my right knee, with a fist under my chin and I thought.

I could feel brain cells overworking and sizzling away into nothing. I sighed, until the ultimate, most brutal solution drifted into those poor brain cells, rejuvenating them and giving them life.

It was the simplest idea, yet the most difficult task I will ever have to face.

_I had to break off my relationship with Ikuto._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

WHAT! woah! where did this twist come from?

as I most likely will not be publishing again for a couple of a weeks, I wish you a very Happy Valentines Day and a Happy Chinese New Year:)

let me know your thoughts!

romancerox


	5. v

**Show Me Your Smile**

As the morning rose, Ran and Su asked to join me for breakfast. But, alas, not wanting to see any persons, I kept to my room and tried desperately not to think. I watched with jealousy as Yoru gently licked Miki to awaken and she nuzzled his neck once her beautiful eyes opened.

Unfortunately, the unwanted thoughts from the previous night loaded with my head and I came down to the fact that what I needed was a script.

I scrambled to my desk and sat, thinking and writing, crossing out lines here and there. Ignoring offers of aid, questions of wonderment, I continued writing, and thinking, and scribbling.

Finally, night fell and as my candle's wax grew lower, I stopped my frantic process. Holding up the paper that had been rewritten and rewritten during the day, I lifted it up to my eyes. My heart sunk as I read the words and sentence that I had personally written myself.

Tomorrow, I thought to myself, is the time to practice. Trying to forget what I had just written, I tossed and turned to sleep.

"Princess Amu," a violet-haired maid popped her head into my room.

I looked away from the window that show-cased the beautiful scene of the setting sun, "Yes?"

"A man with blue hair is sitting in your room and insists to see you."

I nod and she leaves.

I knew Ikuto would visit the moment he could, but I did not realize it would be so quick. I had merely one morning to practice my script.

Walking to the guest room, wringing my hands with my handkerchief that I took from my mother's room, and calming my beating heart down…I was here.

I took a deep breath and prepared for the best acting of my life. I set my shoulders straight and narrowed my well-practiced eyes into an angry look.

I kicked open the door and stride right in, shooting daggers at Ikuto, who was sitting upon my bed in his nonchalant way that made my heart sing out to him. I had readied myself for this, so the singing could be repressed.

He stood up, grinning, as if a little boy who succeeded in catching his first trout, and oblivious to my glares.

"How could you!" I yell, before his smile would cause me to collapse and tear my well-written script into pieces, which caused his grin to turn into that of confusion, "How could you stay away for half a year without writing a letter! Not a single letter, not one! I knew nothing of your whereabouts, your safety…your life!"

He smirked, just like I had expected, but I had a line ready…ready to break his heart and mine.

"Don't you dare smirk," I command in a very uncharacteristic way.

His smirk instantly disappeared and a slight frown took its place. He bowed at a ninety degree angle and straightened up, saying, "Amu, I apologize, but I could not send letters. I was working very hard to earn this," he took a rolled up piece of parchment out from his pocket, and unrolling it, to show me he had risen to a knight level. A sense of pleasure was shining in his eyes.

I felt my heart swelling with pride for him, for a commoner to become a knight was not an easy task to do.

I nearly congratulated him, before I realized I was about to step out of my script.

"A piece of scrap over me?" I asked, in such a way that I actually felt Ikuto's pain as that exact emotion flashed on his face.

_I'm so sorry…_My heart whispered in agony.

"I never meant to keep you in the dark," he says, filling me with shame and love, "I wanted to keep it a surprise."

I scoffed, "A surprise? Who said I wanted any _surprise_? I was honestly forgetting about you until you rudely barged into my palace!"

"Rudely barged into your palace?" He repeated quietly, then his voice raised a little, "Amu, I have your father's permission and consent to be alone in this room with you!"

"Who said I want to be alone with you?" I asked icily back, shooting him a glare I desperately did not want to shoot at him.

"Y-you, you don't?" Uncertainty was rising in his voice and I could feel the pathetic triumph which my brain signaled to be as I was going according to plan.

"No," I harshly replied, "Why don't you just leave now and spare us all the awkward silence that will most definitely ensue?"

"Amu," he said, unintentionally husky, "Do you really want me to leave, after not seeing me for half a year?" He stared into my eyes, into my soul.

_No, no, no! Stay! See through my me! Convince me that what I'm doing is beyond ridiculous!_

"Yes," I attempted to say firmly, but the word came out very faintly. My plan was being destroyed and, for a second, I thought about tackling Ikuto in a hug I very much wanted and needed.

_He gonna have this prince boy get this Ikuto killed._

My heart started to pound. To save Ikuto, I had to break off our relationship. That was the plan. I couldn't be selfish enough to invite Ikuto to his death.

"Just leave," I whisper, not even bothering to keep my voice harsh; feeling my heart shattering with every second passing by.

"Amu," he murmured, taking a tentative step forward, with arms out-reached and giving me a second chance. I knew if I fell into those arms, that embrace, I would never be able to withdraw myself from him and, from that, encumber myself with the fact that Ikuto would be in harm's way.

I can't help but look away, away from his expressive eyes, willing tears to not well up within my eyes, which were kept quite guarded.

He walks close to me, until I can feel his body heat, and took my shoulders gently into his hands.

"We are not ending this encounter as such," he said seriously. I nearly melted; even his speech was becoming more refined.

As it was, I did not answer, had no reply. This is not part of the script.

"You don't want me to leave," he lifts my chin up to gaze into my soul.

"How do you know?" I ask, softly, looking away and hoping, yet praying he would, he couldn't see my lie.

He chuckled a little, eliciting a tiny lift of my lips, which I quickly extinguish, "Amu, I know you've been missing me."

This was it. It was time to break off our relationship. I had to end it. Now. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to do it.

I wrench away from his touch, ignoring his hurt look, and throw my hand in the air, laughing cruelly, "Miss you? Ridiculous thought. I haven't thought about you since the day you left."

I could literally hear Ikuto's stunned silence.

"I bet you thought different," I continued, my back turned towards him and feeling my heart breaking and protesting with every word that came through my lips, "I didn't think of you for a minute." _Lies, lies, lies!_

"Is that the case?" Ikuto found his words, "It is different for me," he says, taking my hands. "I thought of you day and night. Dreams were always of you," he smiled, as if hoping to share his happiness of time with me.

The next few lines were going to be the end of our tragic play. I could already feel Ikuto's pain and I squeezed my eyes shut for a few minutes to prepare myself for the agony I was about to put him and I through, as I snatched my hands back from his and said, "Stop. Stop dreaming about me. Stop thinking about me. It is about time to move on."

"Move on?" Anxiety was starting to creep into Ikuto's voice.

"Move on," I snap, finally able to look into his hurt eyes, "Did you think our 'love' was going to last? After all, a betrayal is a betrayal. That shall never be forgotten."

"Besides," I continue, chuckling bitterly, looking at him, "Honestly, Ikuto. Did you really think a thief as yourself and a princess of the great Seiyo Kingdom would get a happy ending?"

"Happy ending?" Ikuto repeated, "Amu! What are you speaking of? Isn't that exactly what we were working on? Weren't we going to work together for our future?"

I smirked, "_Our _future? Don't be foolish," my voice turned into ice, "There wasn't never going to be an '_our_ future'."

Ikuto was silent. His beautiful cerulean eyes capturing me and not letting me go. My knees starting becoming weak, but I knew his lovely eyes would never look at me in such a way again. I couldn't look away.

He walked closer and held my arms with his hands, searching my eyes. Slowly he said, "You don't mean that."

I feel my resolve breaking, weakening. I have to stop my heart from taking control.

"Of course I do," I growl, "I do not jest about such matters."

His grip upon my arms tightens a little as he whispers, "What happened?"

"Nothing," I say, looking away once more, "Just…go."

"Something must've have happened. A princess whom I still love once told me she would wait for me. Where is she?" He asked desperately, forcing me to look up at him.

I shrugged, heart crying, "She's gone. Fallen out of love."

Silence, then *Ikuto looked up and stared into my eyes, imprisoning them once more, "Look me in the eyes, Amu, and tell me you don't love me still."

I have prepared myself for this, practicing on Su, Ran, Miki, even Yoru who shares the same colored hair as Ikuto.

At the same time, staring into his paralyzed and emotional eyes, I found myself unable to.

"Say it," he demanded, as if sensing my unwillingness to part with such a dishonest burden.

I stare him squarely in the eye, speaking the words I have rehearsed countless times during the mere morning before Ikuto came to visit, "I don't love you," I paused as Ikuto was still staring at me expectantly, "Is that enough?" I continued as I felt my heart literally shatter into millions of dust particles.

His grip on my arms loosens and the need to turn around, so I couldn't see his pained face, was too great. I succumbed to it, blinking away my tears of sorrow and regret.*

I inhale deeply, filling my burning lungs with air it desperately needs. I sense Ikuto close to my back, also breathing deeply and suddenly he laughs.

"Great act, Amu-chan," he complimented, with a wide smile, "I must admit, I was quite worried for a moment. It isn't possible for us to throw all the hardships we worked through away." He chuckled, but a sense of uncertainty in his laugh was very obvious.

I squeeze my eyes close again. Why was he making this harder than it was? My last and final tactic was about to play in.

I sharply turn around to face him and hold up the key to our love, the Humpty Key.

His eyes widened, as I throw the key to the ground, and I knew this time would break him.

He stared at the key lying upon the ground for a while, but his cool composure caught up with him, as he tried to calmly pick the key up. I could see his hand trembling as he walked towards me.

*"This key," he began in a dark tone, "This key. Take it from me and, in front of me, throw it to the ground again and I will leave."

I stared at it, as memories flashed through my mind painfully.

"_You changed me, Amu," he said finally as he turned around and stared straight at me. I looked away._

"_I always found playing around with ladies was a great deal of fun. I enjoyed toying with their hearts…I thought I would die without anybody in my life, not even my sister. Being the charm that she is, I'm sure she would find the perfect gentleman for her. Not me, though. I was so sure that all my life, I would just amuse myself by breaking women's hearts…until I met you."_

_**My **__heart missed a beat._

"_Have no fear," he said back in a bass voice, trying to provoke a bit humor in the situation, "I will make a living and, when time is right, I shall come back for you." He said it so sincerely, I could not but help myself from giving him an extra hard hug. He, in turn, latched his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him._

_I was even more surprised when Ikuto took my hands and pressed the Key into my palm. "I need you to keep it safe and out of Easter's clutches," he whispered into my ear, "It is also the symbol of our love. As long as it's with you, I know our bond is forever-lasting."_

_I grinned at his silly speech, "I'll keep it forever near my heart," I whisper back._

Heart aching, but now quiet from all the protesting and fighting it had been put through, I determinedly reached out and snatched the key from his palm, despite his alarmed look. Throwing it harshly to the ground, I glared up at him and say, "Alright. You may leave now." *

His eyes are covered with his beautiful hair I long to stroke and murmur a thousand apologies into.

Before I lose my nefarious act, he speaks, "I see," and I can't help, but slightly cringe at how deprived of emotion his voice is.

He strides to the door and, without another word, walks out, away from me and my bitter glory.

I scrambled to my window and saw, with a heavy heart, a carriage was out waiting for Ikuto.

_Suddenly, his arms were around me, holding me tight and close. I never felt so safe in my life. His face was in my hair, murmuring my name over and over again._

_I thought I would never have these feeling of stomach tightening and heart racing again. I wound my arms around his back and felt him holding me closer. I could hear his heart pounding in his chest; it was paralleling the same speed as mine. At the moment, I was more complete more than I have ever felt._

"_Don't leave again," I murmured into his chest._

"_You know I won't."_

My completely useless brain was set aside as I suddenly scrambled out of my room and rushing out the door, out of the palace, after the carriage.

Ignoring all the stares and looks from our maids and butlers, I kept screaming, "Ikuto! Ikuto! Ikuto! No, I did not mean it! Anything! I'm willing to work hard with you! We_ do_ have a future! Just don't leave again…I still love you…" I muttered, as I collapsed, feeling the waterfalls gush down my face, paying no heed to the crowd of people surrounding me. The dying sun left blood stains across the sky and completely set, leaving me to cry without the companion of the only shining star.

"_No more tears!" I yelled at the sky._

_Ikuto grinned and leaned forward, gently brushing a tear off with his tongue and sending yet another shiver down my back, murmuring, "Only when I'm not there to kiss them off."_

**A love branded within a key. Forever.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

THE END

I'm just kidding:) But here is the next chapter and drama is filling the air! I would love it if you told me what you think of this break up chapter.

Note: the text between the two (*)s are inspired from the Taiwanese Drama called My Lucky Star.

Until next time,

romancerox


	6. vi

**Show Me Your Smile**

Seconds turn to minutes…minutes turn to hours…

Is that the sound of the clock? It is time to retire for the night already? Did I not _just _soak up my sheets with tears? Had not my eyes _just_ been clouded with nightmares? His hurt face…flashes of pained eyes…please, let me take your sufferings away…

Morning…

Night…

Moon…

Sun…

People talking…

People whispering…

Days blurred together and, soon, I realized a week had passed and all I had accomplished was the art of muffling my sobs with my pillow.

I should be bitterly rejoicing. I had successfully succeeded in breaking off contact with the one I love and saved his life. He no longer would be in danger and I would be at peace, knowing I did not bring him closer to death. He could think straighter if I weren't around. His safety would be his number one priority.

I was wallowing and I had to get out and take my place as a responsible princess. This I decided one night as I stared up at the moon, watching it morph into his serene face. That was the night my 'cool and spicy' mask was placed on firmly and securely. There would be no more tears, no more crying, no more self pity.

The next day, no one saw through my façade and simply thought I finally had a good night's rest and was ready to take on the challenges I had to face. As my parents were out of the kingdom in order to tend to some foreign affairs, it was my duty to answer to the concerns and problems of our people. Selfishly, I had been putting them aside. My parents would be ashamed.

I was steered into an office and, though I acted cool and composed on the outside as I merely nodded when asked if I could handle it all, I was fainting on the inside as I examined the mountains of letters and complaints. I was surprised the wooden desk was able to support the amount.

I sighed and sat down, preparing for a long day and expecting a sore hand by nightfall. Halfway through the day, I stopped to take a stroll in the garden and to stretch my sore limbs from sitting for so long. I sat underneath the tree, which reminded me so much of him. I wanted to smack myself, and moved my neck around, feeling the muscles tighten. I winced and reached a hand around in attempt to loosen the knots.

"Rough day?" A voice behind me asked. I turned around to see Prince Rui leaning against the tree and looking at me.

Resisting the urge to scream 'traitor', I simply stood and attempted to walk away. He walked to stand in front of me and took my hand. I snatched my hand back and glared at him, wanting him to understand that I knew what task he was assigned and I had evaded it.

"Your neck appears to be extremely sore… I would gladly rub it for you," he simpered.

I smirked, "Are you honestly trying to get on my good side?"

He shrugged, "Good side, bad side, they're both sides aren't they. Sometimes, you can't tell them apart and other times you want them to change."

I stared at him, "What do you mean?"

He sighed as he looked a willow tree, "I mean, don't you feel that sometimes other people see you for what they believe is you."

I gave no inclination that I understood, but waited for him to continue. My heart, on the other hand, was thumping nervously, for it seemed as if he was looking right through me.

"I have a reputation to live up to, princess. I cannot be acting nice. At Zengo Kingdom, I was a strange word commoners call 'player'. I hear it is a name for a man who philanders," he answered to my questioning look.

"But I don't!" He quickly defended, as my eyes started to gawk, "It was merely a rumor I had not bothered to correct…it was spread years ago." He shrugged again, "From that day on, it was either women steering clear from me or aggressive women working at the palace."

I repressed a little chuckle at the expression on his face and the words he used._ Aggressive women? _

"But," he continued, I was amazed he still had more to say, "Sometimes, the thing I want most is for my people to know me for who I really am. I really do not enjoy fooling with other's hearts because I know," he looked at me, "I would hate it if my heart was broken."

Not knowing what to say, I raised a hand and put a hand on his shoulder to show sympathy, half expecting to throw my hand away or shrug it off. A non-suspecting princess would not ignore this plea for comfort.

He did neither, but merely smiled at me in such a dazzling way I was stunned that such a smile could be produced from the arrogant Prince Shin. How dare he smile as such while he knew he would commit the greatest sin known to man? I inwardly smirked. How misinformed you are, Prince Rui Shin. Thou shall not kill.

My hand must've been trembling because Prince Rui then looked at me in a funny way, and asked, "Princess? Your hand is trembling."

I snatched my hand back and glared at it. Why must my body betray how fearful I am for Ikuto?

"Are you alright?" He stared at me with concern. False care, I told myself.

"Fine," I snapped. I did not want this traitor thinking I would let him get anywhere close to me.

"Are you, now?" He asked, eyes twinkling.

I glared, "Yes," and prepared to march away when he grabbed my arm and explained, "I was just teasing."

I stared at his arm wishing electricity could magically be produced to burn his arm off and, as if hearing my thoughts, he quickly removed his hand and bowed.

"What I mean is, princess, I wish for us to acquainted. I've seen the sadness in your eyes, there's no use denying it. I know when I see concealed emotions," he paused, "I know very well."

"That's very nice for you," Icy sarcasm bit him. Not a flinch was seen.

"I know because as royalty, letting others in is hard and, at times, unforgivable."

The desire to leave was now replaced by a growing curiosity that I could not repress.

Seeing he had caught my attention, Prince Shin watched me as he continued, "I was thrown in the dungeons once."

_Because of murder?_ I bit my bottom lip to restrain those three words that would ruin everything.

Misinterpreting my action as sympathy, he reassured, "No need to worry. It was quite temporary and very much mixed up."

I rolled my eyes and said, "I don't suppose you're going to tell my why you were thrown into the dungeon, _Prince _Shin." For royalty to personally be a prisoner in the dungeon was the most degrading punishment and would lose very much face for the royal family's name. He must have done something extremely unforgivable, otherwise his father should have waved away the consequence.

As the kingdom 'player', many thought I had impregnated a common village girl and, as the gentleman code goes, I was to marry her. Father was livid and immediately threw me into the dungeons, commanding me to think before I act."

I glared and opened my mouth to scold him, but he continued, throwing me a look to not interrupt. Surprised, my lips closed around itself on its own accord.

"I had done no such action and I was furious at being accused for such an act. For days, I was interrogated and, at first, I would cry a storm, scream with rage, or drown in sorrow, but emotions never helped, they never moved anyone, not even Father. He solely believed the rumors, without even consulting me directly. I believed breaking down was the only way to have his attention on me, so I could assuage things out. That never happened," He shook his head at the memory, "And then one day, the village girl's mother came to the palace, sobbing out a confession. Apparently, the father and his daughter created the scandal, so they could leave behind a farming life and become royalty."

I wrinkled my nose at such a scheme.

"They were exiled from our kingdom, the mother included. Father apologized, but harshly reprimanded me, a prince, for showing much emotion in front of the guards and dungeon masters. I wanted so much to scream at him," Prince Rui ran a hand through his red hair, eyes glazed, "but I learned from the experience, feelings being plainly shown was to no use. Instead of screaming, I blankly nodded my head and, as if by magic, Father's face instantly lit up and excused me. That's when I realized I had to conceal my emotions, from my family, from the public. When Mother died, not a tear was shed," his voice grew thick, but he continued, "I was very close to my Mother and her death brought much depression upon me. I am sure I acted differently, but my Father never even attempted to comfort me. He was too busy to find another wife," He concluded bitterly.

He put a hand on the willow's trunk, and then looked at me, a sheepish look overtaking his nostalgic face, "I apologize. I must've bored you with such a story."

I shook my head, "Not at all. I never would've thought you came with such a past."

He laughed casually, "I don't expect you to."

I chuckled as well, "I'm glad I don't disappoint." I stopped in mid-chuckle. What was I doing? Laughing with a traitor? Was this man really who I heard he was? Was this another lie to gain my trust? I would not expect anything less from Easter.

I could've been tricked, I realized suddenly. What if the two men were merely drunk? I ruined Ikuto and my relationship! That couldn't be possible, I reasoned within my head, if the two men were indeed drunk, their speech would have also been slurred and their walk would not have been as ordered or graceful. Inwardly, I sighed. Wrecking the happiness Ikuto and I originally felt had not been in vain.

"Princess?"

My stony figure cracked and I relaxed, "Oh, I get rigid moments at times," then mentally winced my cover up.

He grinned, green eyes shining, "Alright then."

I felt myself blush, "It's true," I insisted.

He put his hands up in mock-surrender, "I would not have it any otherwise."

"Good," I tried glaring at him, but his stance was outrageously silly and I could not help but laughing. He joined along and our combined laughter was loud enough to bring my mother out of her office.

"What is all this noise?" She asked as she glided out the palace door towards us.

She saw us laughing together and smiled, "Finally. You two would be a beautiful couple."

I instantly froze. Prince Rui, seeing I had stopped laughing, stopped as well. We both stared at my mother; my stare was one of my notorious glares.

"I sincerely hope you are jesting," I said, coldly.

She merely shrugged, "Only time can tell." She then shot me an understanding look and left us.

I stared after her, bewildered. Why in the world would she send me one of her 'I-know-all' looks when there was nothing to comprehend?

I sighed and bent down to inspect a dying daisy. Did Mother honestly forget about the conversation we had before?

I could sense Prince Rui fidgeting behind me, but I was no longer in mood to talk. I had work to get back to and soon. As I got up to say my farewells, he said, "Princess?"

I nodded to show I had heard him.

"I sincerely hope that in time we shall become friends."

I stared at him, refraining from glaring. I saw how nervous he looked, despite his efforts to hid it, and had to let an unheard sigh, "Prince Rui," he looked into my eyes and I was struck by his green ones, "We may have spent a few minutes in company, but it will take much more to become friends."

He smirked and bowed. As he walked away, he threw "I would not have expected any less."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Here it is! Sixth chapter of _Show Me Your Smile_. I apologize for such a late update, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

A little bit boring, I also apologize, but quite essential to later events. I would also love to hear your thoughts on what you think will happen with Amu and Rui's relationship.

Till next time!

Romancerox


	7. vii

**Show Me Your Smile**

"We are having a ball in honor of your last year of being a princess," my mother started, ignoring my horrified look.

_This again?_ I thought with distaste.

"Why not just a small, family dinner?" I suggested and threw in a small, pained smile, just to show my mother just how much I wanted to avoid a _ball_.

Instead of reprimanding my idea instantly, she merely stated, "We'll see."

I stared, for Mother never gives enigmatic answers. Usually, it was either an affirmative answer or a negative.

I dared not pin my hope upon those two words, however. Mother did not look at me again and I knew the conversation slash negotiation had ended.

Sighing, I was curtseyed out of the room by two maids and, after assuring them they did not have to curtsey so low, I returned to my little office from which I had been called away from.

As I bowed over my work, strands of my hair danced across the paper and I threatened them angrily in my head. My face must have revealed my frustration because a moment later, I heard a voice speak.

"Is your hair bothering you, princess?"

I looked up and smiled a bit. It was Rui, holding a blessed pin. His smile in reply was so bright, I couldn't but smile a little wider.

Smile wavering a little, I questioned myself if my plan was well thought out. Keep my enemy close, befriend him, and discover his secrets. I sighed to myself, doubting that the moment I warmed up to him was a wise choice. For two month now, I had been talking and spending time with him, as if we were actual acquaintances. I learned of his dreams and goals. He did not seem like a killer. Many times, he mentioned how he wanted to change his life and was working on it as we spoke. I, however, still kept a careful eye on him. Mother could not have been any happier. She believed I had completely forgotten about…him…

My eyes snapped to Rui as he walked over and made as if to put the pin in my hair himself, but hesitated and dropped it into my outstretched hand.

"Thank you, Prince Shin. My absurd mother still refuses for the hairdressers to cut this annoying mop of hair lying upon my head."

It was true. My hair had grown at an alarming rate this past month, but Mother assured it was quite alright and it was a sign my beauty was growing. I had rolled my eyes and walked to the royal hairdresser to cut it back to normal length, but Mother had been faster. Already, she had ordered scissors to not be within a foot of my hair.

"Call me Rui," a voice broke through my musings. My dazed eyes focused and I suddenly realized Rui was bent at a position so he leaned over my desk and his face was merely a few centimeters from me. I lurched to the very back of my wooden chair, cursing the fact I was blushing.

His green eyes were beyond amused and I demanded, "What are you doing!"

He simply chuckled, "Calling you back to Earth."

I slumped down and sighed, "Thank you again for the pin, but if you excuse me, I must return to work."

Rui stood up and turned to leave, but then turned back around, as if having unfinished business.

Not looking up, I simply asked, "Is there something you want?"

There was a silence, then he asked quite boldly, "If you don't mind, princess, I would be honored to be your escort to your birthday ball."

I stiffened. Has my mother already spread rumors about this ball? If so, it was the duty of the princess to see it through, I cursed slightly. She must have planned everything out, so that every argument was futile.

I looked up from my letter and met with Rui's flustered face. I sympathized. It must have taken him real courage to ask me the question.

Watching him carefully, I replied, "My apologies, Prince Shin, but I have decided to not attend the ball with an escort." But as the sentence left my mouth, memories rushed into my mind before I could even attempt to stop them.

_As we entered the golden doors, Ikuto was fixing his collar. He looked slightly afraid and uncomfortable. I almost chuckled._

…_._

"_What a romantic couple."_

"_How adorable."_

"_I see, they are, indeed, in love." _

…

_I turned to Ikuto and saw he was staring at me as we were stepping down. I see…his gaze did indeed seem…lovingly. _

_I expected Ikuto to smirk when he caught my eye and make a remark but, surprisingly, he stayed quiet. Instead, he turned back to look at the crowd gathering at the bottom of the stairs._

…

_My breath stopped as I saw Ikuto reach a hand out to wipe off a remaining tear. My heart thumped painfully as I felt his finger slide across my face._

"_Amu…" he said quietly, "Are you alright?" His face looked very unhappy and I suddenly had the urge to wipe away his unhappiness._

…

_I stared him squarely in the eye, speaking the words I have rehearsed countless times during the mere morning before Ikuto came to visit, "I don't love you," I paused as Ikuto was still staring at me expectantly, "Is that enough?" I continued as I felt my heart literally shatter into millions of dust particles. _

…

_He strode to the door and, without another word, walked out, away from me and my bitter glory_.

…

"Princess!" With a sharp voice penetrating my painful thoughts, I snapped back to reality.

I attempted to smile weakly, "Do forgive me."

"Your hands," he murmured.

I looked down at them and realized, with a start they were trembling, violently and out of control. I wrapped my arms around myself to try and stop the convulsions, but that just caused my whole body to start shaking. Flashes of Ikuto's pain, his eyes and voice…Ikuto…

Suddenly a warm hand touched my shoulder and I succumbed to it. I grabbed onto the shirt and, in hysterics, began to sob into the shirt. The warm hand rubbed my back and a voice quietly said, "It's alright, it's alright."

Slowly, I began to recover and, embarrassed by the mess I made on his shirt, I tried to revert to my 'cool and spicy self', as I snapped my gratitude.

He stared at me, "You don't…don't have to pretend any longer." Abruptly turning on the ball of his foot, he turned and left me in a state of shock.

...

A few weeks later, I found myself stiffly walking down a hallway in my royal purple dress which flowed onto the ground with golden swirls. As I admired the golden gloves that covered my chapped hands, I prayed a thousand prayers that I would not fall upon my face and be the jester of the event.

When I stepped through the door, I saw many guests scrutinize my every move. I knew what they were muttering behind their lacy fans and pocket watches. They thought me as a disgrace to come into my own ball without an escort. Instead of slumping my shoulders, I held my head high as I entered the ballroom, unattended, and approached the King and Queen.

"Amu, dear!" Mother reached towards me, "How lovely you look!" And, as if catching my surprised look at her compliment, she stated, "Don't give me that look, you always are!"

"This," Father butted in, "is exactly why I arranged for a knight to watch you all night, so no prince will steal you away."

I raised my eyebrow at his attempted humor, which was rebutted by a stern look. I glanced at Mother's face and realized Father was completely serious.

"You are not joking…are you, father? You honestly hired a knight to look after me? I am quite sure his service could be useful elsewhere, such as protecting our kingdom. Or simply reviewing the battle plans or…" I trailed off, as my mother gave me the look.

"I am the King," my father shrugged in his childish way.

As always, I was defeated. My pleading was neither befitting of me nor constructive. I reverted back to my old self, "Do as you wish."

Having no reply, I coolly asked, "Where is this knight, then?"

My mother smiled in her secret way, which instantly caused alarm bells to ring. She said, "Oh he is already here."

I sighed, "I am to wait here, like a damsel in distress."

My mother laughed her tinkling laugh, "Patience, darling. In your flurry of anger, you did notice that your father has gone to summon him."

I sighed once more and stood, tapping my foot in a very unladylike manner.

Ladies dancing with their partners gave me dirty looks, which I happily ignored.

Finally, my mother spoke, "He is here. Turn around."

I turned around, expecting a burly man with a beard, but, instead, caught sight of a messy-haired blue-eyed man. My mouth hung open, which I quickly closed and my heart immediately began beating in sixteenth notes to a second.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hello, everyone. I apologize for such a short chapter in such a long time. The next few chapters will be much longer, I can promise you. How can I promise this? Well... it is because I have officially finished the story! I will try to update once a week, or in a shorter time than that.

Once again, let me know what you think will happen. (I just couldn't leave Ikuto out of the story for too long.) and please review!

Thank you for your patience,

romancerox

Psst, one more thing, as a loyal reviewer, you may request any kind of a one-shot with Amu and Ikuto as the main pairing. This is my present to you in thanks for sticking with my story:)


	8. viii

**Show Me Your Smile**

His eyes scanned over me as if examining an uninteresting and dull piece of clothing. He was indifferent to see me and, before I could stop it, I felt my heart start to cry.

What I didn't see was how Ikuto's eyes widened as he caught sight of me, when he first entered the ballroom and saw me the first time since our terrible ending.

"This is the princess I am obligated to protect?" He asked, nonchalantly, though I could tell he was feeling just as nervous as I.

A nod was his affirmation.

"We will leave you alone now, dear Amu. Be careful," With that caution, my mother, linking arms with my father, left Ikuto and I alone.

Before I could say anything, Ikuto explained, "As my last assignment to prove myself worthy of my knighthood, I must attend this ball and prove I am able to be a gentleman. My task is to guard you," he said to me, without a glance.

I felt my heart shake. This couldn't have been a coincidence. It was as if Fate and Destiny got together for tea and decided that playing with Princess Amu's life would cure their boredom.

I could not find any words and, as if sensing my discomfort, Ikuto said for me, "For one night, we shall act as complete strangers. Princess and guard. That is it."

My heart clenched as I nodded in agreement. We were far past apologies and forgiveness. A merry dance that contrasted our situation quite finely was put into play.

Ikuto started walking away, but, with my heart in control, I grabbed him, asking, "Where are you going? Are you not supposed to dance with me?"

His eyes quickly snapped to mine, but, just as rapidly, were lowered.

"Princess," he murmured, as he slowly removed my hands from his suit, "I am merely a watchful eye tonight. I am not obliged to dance." Though his tone of voice was imperturbable, his words cut coldly through me.

I let go, "Right, of course. Carry on with your duty," and nodded half-heartedly to show he was excused.

He bowed and disappeared among the flurry of dresses and dancers. I watched him leave, with a pounding heart. Even after all these weeks, simply seeing him affected me. I could see his strong legs through his black trousers. Cheeks heating, I looked off as an important aristocratic couple neared to greet me.

After a discussion of new plans for foreign trade, I walked to the side of the ballroom, nodding and smiling as I met people, and simply stood, watching other couples float around.

A nice looking man with raven hair emerged from the crowd and bowed, holding a hand out for me. I smiled and took his hand. Having neither the time nor the heart, I had not danced since my last dance with Ikuto. This was a nice change and my partner was light on his feet. We made small talk and I found out he was from a nearby village and his father owned a shoe shop. The dance was over and, as the next dance (a fast one this time) started, I began to walk out of the dancing circle again.

Suddenly, someone pulled at my hand and I was spun into a muscular chest. I looked up and glared, "How disrespectful!"

The insolent man had orange hair with bright blue eyes, framed by dark, long lashes. I admit his looks were charming, but his actions repulsed me. He stared into my eyes and pulled me closer. His lips hung around my ear as he taunted, "Feisty princess."

Nearly rolling my eyes at how horribly cliché the situation was, I attempted to free myself.

He chuckled dangerously and suddenly his lips were on my cheeks. A sudden flashback of Ikuto's lips teasingly lingering on my face caused me to freeze, but as his lips began to move, I snapped back to reality.

I glared at him with disgust, "Stop!"

His lips kept moving and, as I felt them near my mouth, I was suddenly twirled into another man's arms.

"Mind if I cut in?" My savior asked, already spinning me away.

"Th-Thank you," I couldn't help but shudder.

I looked up to see if I knew the man who helped me, "I-Ikuto!"

He looked down and half-smirked, "Stuttering, as usual."

I nearly melted as I saw a reminiscent of the old Ikuto. The mischievous, good-humored, teasing Ikuto…

"Why didn't you fight your way out?" He suddenly asked.

"I tried to," I pathetically defended, but then looked away, a litttle ashamed. Why didn't I try harder? I was lost in a memory, was I not? I knew that was simply an excuse I conjured up for me. I already knew the answer. Somewhere within my selfish and foolish subconscious, I wanted to be rescued by Ikuto.

Ikuto stared at me, then looked away. As other couples were bumping into us, I looked up at Ikuto and, as improper as it was, offered a nervously shaking hand. His eyes snapped onto mine and I could feel my cheeks reddening. He stared into my eyes, as if searching for something…Possibly why I had my hand out or an explanation as to why I was asking him to dance. I had no answer to either. My hand had reacted on its own.

I saw conflict battling its way in his eyes, before he took my hand in his and placed his other hand on my waist.

As soon as we made contact, I felt my body melt into his and my heart began pounding. I looked up at his face, and, judging from his expression, he was experiencing the same feelings. I stared boldly into his face, rememorizing the beautiful features I would never forget. My heart cried as I forced myself to look away. It was me; I had broken off our relationship two months ago. There was nothing for us. Just knight and princess…

To cover the tensed silence, I commented lightly, "You dance quite well." Still not looking at him…

"I was taught at the Knight Academy, where I received my diploma."

I nodded, wishing with my soul I could tell Ikuto everything and have him take me back.

"That man is part of Easter," Ikuto suddenly whispered to me, as we were dancing, carefully watching the prince who was trying to court me.

"I know," I simply replied, reveling in his shocked silence. I smirked.

He recovered and smirked back, "I should've given you more credit than that, princess." My heart shook from pain from being called "princess" by Ikuto again.

A flash of hurt must've crossed my face, for his eyes instantly softened with concern. I masked my face with a look of detachment and his eyes hardened. I knew he still hadn't forgiven me, but was willing to look past that glorious part of our life.

"Then why?" Ikuto's voice pierced through my agonizing thoughts.

My heart stopped. Was he asking why I had forced our relationship to end?

"Why what?" I asked in what I hoped to be a very nonchalant way.

"Why do you keep him in the palace?" I inwardly sighed as the subject steered away from my very soul.

"Haven't you heard the phrase 'keep your friends close, but your enemies closer'?" I asked in reply.

"You know very well Easter is very dangerous, yet you still let one of their workers live in your kingdom?" Ikuto's caring character was showing and, with a twinge of my heart, I regretfully had to repress it.

"That man is very respectful! Much more manners that what you had shown when I first met you," I felt my heart scolding my mouth for such words.

"I see," he said darkly and silence enveloped us.

The dance ended and while the other couples were letting go of each other in search of a new partner, my hands were still clenched onto his shirt, in dancing position. It was as if my heart was now in control of my body and not my brain.

Ikuto looked at me, as if something was clicking in his mind, "One more dance then?" He asked, staring down at me.

I stared right back, missing the deep blue eyes that, even now, caused my knees to become jelly.

I slowly took my hands away and looked away. "I'm sorry," I whispered, attempting to ignore the flash of pain that now adorned his face and ran away.

Hating how dramatic I was acting, I walked out onto the balcony, staring at the moon.

"Why can't you take away my problems?" I asked the moon, feeling somewhat idiotic to have resorted to asking an inanimate object for aid.

"It can," a voice said nearby.

I jumped with freight and realized it was Prince Rui, walking out from the dance alone. I sighed and placed my hand on my pounding heart.

"Oh, hello Prince Rui," I said.

"I told you to call me just Rui, didn't I?" He asked, voice suddenly husky.

"You did," I agreed, choosing to ignore his odd tone of voice.

He walked next to me and looked up at the moon, "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"It is," I breathed. The beauty of the moon has always fascinated me. A glowing orb, radiating glorious silver rays; opposite of the blazing sun, yet gives off light to guide us along our paths…so magnificent…cold, yet wonderful…

"It's not the only thing beautiful tonight," he interrupted my musings.

I snapped my head towards his direction and saw him staring deeply at me. I gulped, a little nervous at what this conversation was leading to.

"Thank you Prince Rui," I answered politely.

He shook his head, "Call me Rui."

I rolled my eyes and he laughed a little, but the laughter did not reach his serious eyes.

Prince Rui cleared his throat and looked out to the moon again, murmuring, "Very beautiful."

Feeling his anxiety, I started to feel nervous as I lightly chuckled and agreed again.

He shook his head once more and moved closer to my side, slowly taking my hand in his. I resisted moving my hand away, wanting for him to get whatever he wanted to say over with.

He merely held my hand in silence for a few minutes, staring at me, until I snapped, to cover my nervousness, "What is it?"

He chuckled edgily and I glared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Princess," he finally started, "We have been through much together."

"Two months is not a long span of time," I pointed out to ease the awkwardness I felt coming rising up.

He smiled at me, showing me that my little statement soothed him a little and continued, "You are beautiful, brave, and extremely strong."

Not wanting to show my discomfort, I thanked him and withdrew my hand.

He tightened his grip, not letting go and took my chin into his other hand.

"You look nervous," he murmured, green eyes drilling into mine.

I resisted gulping, "I'm not," I replied, refusing to look away, otherwise my actions would contradict my statement.

"Your eyes say different," he said.

My eyes narrowed as they glowered.

"Beautiful," he murmured again.

I huffed my frustration and struggled out of his grip, but he refused to let go of either my hand or chin. I used my free hand to push him away, needing to be alone.

"I love you," he declared quite suddenly and my struggle died instantly, while I became limp.

"You…I…what?" I asked weakly, a little disbelieving.

"I love you," he said again, firmly.

"I-you…" Still unable to form coherent sentences, I stumbled to a silence.

Taking advantage of my silence and possibly taking it as an invitation to continue his courting he said, "I was interested in your appearance the first moment I saw you. The label 'cool and spicy' definitely fit you. But, as we spent more time together, I realized you are much cooler and spicier than the label. I love how you can live up to your label, but can also be so much more. I have made mistakes in my life that I would give anything to change. I am a changed man because of you. I have seen the light."

Faintly, I realized he was talking about Easter and wondered if this was all part of his mission. Rui, however, was not finished with his confession.

"If we wedded," he started to put his arms around me and I didn't even have the brains to move, "we would be the happiest royal family. Our kingdoms would rule alongside forever and no war would ever start. Would you be willing to put up for me, just for that?" I was now within his embrace and my head was on his shoulder. My hand rested on the balcony, supporting me. I did not hold him back.

He buried his head into my neck and whispered, "I would make you the happiest person in the world."

His proposal was lovely, but my heart still belonged to another man, even if I couldn't have this man. I slowly untangled myself from his arms, replying softly, "Rui…I am so flattered," I looked into his eyes that anticipated disappointment, "Really, I am, but I am afraid this confession has been rather sudden and I…" rejection died in my mouth at the upset look adorning his face, " will consider your suggestion, for the good of my people."

He smiled sadly, "For the good of your people? That is very selfless of you, princess."

I looked back, knowing that he understood I was rejecting his offer, "I apologize, Rui." I turned away to look at the moon once again.

"Amu?" My eyes snapped to his, shocked at the lack of formal title, "The man who holds your heart is lucky indeed."

I opened my mouth to refute his statement, but he had already rejoined the world of music and dance.

I sighed and put my elbows onto the balcony porch, resting my face into my hands. I groaned loudly, not knowing what to do, what to expect, how to feel. If this confession was part of the mission, it certainly did confuse me.

"That man loves you, does he?" My whole body stiffened as I heard a familiar voice. I refused to glance his way.

My cheeks warmed as I retained a cool voice, "I did not realize your assignment is to secretly follow me."

"My task is to guard you."

"That does not give you permission to trail my every step."

"Does it not? Let us say, for example, that man suddenly decided to force himself upon you. Who would protect you?"

"He would never," I defended.

"Because he loves you," a biting sound in his voice caused his statement to sound like an accusation.

"I suppose he does," I replied as nonchalantly as possible.

"Do you love him back?"

I nearly choked on my spit at his frank question.

"That matters not to you," I replied angrily.

"He is working for Easter," he walked near me, voice lowering as he got closer, "Of course it matters."

"He is not a bad man," I wondered out loud to myself.

_I have made mistakes in my life that I would give anything to change. I am a changed man because of you. I have seen the light._

"Is that an affirmation to my question?" He interrogated.

"That is really none of your business, Ikuto!" In my fluster, I called him by his name and saw how his expression changed immediately.

"I-I mean, sir…" I weakly trailed away.

"I hope him best of luck, then," he said, leaning on the porch, staring into the far distance.

"And why is that?" I asked, trying to keep conversation.

"You will break his heart," he stated without any trace of emotion.

I stared wordlessly at him, then anger flared up within me.

"Break his heart? What in the world makes you assume that?"

He stared back at me, "Two months ago, you destroyed us. Need I say anymore?"

My eyes snapped to his, surprised at how harshly he declared his sentences, vainly, to hide his true emotions. Seeing how vulnerable and pained he looked, I looked away, feeling my heart sink and anger withered away, "I…" I knew I still couldn't tell Ikuto what I had heard. He would, inevitably, stay by my side, seeking out danger and putting himself into harm's way.

Trying to keep my anger towards myself at bay, I felt tears slip from my eyes, "That doesn't signify anything!" I really could not think of anything to say. Frustration welled up inside of me in forms of tears.

Through my tears, I did not see how Ikuto's expression changed and his longing to hold and comfort me.

Finally he spoke.

"Tonight will be the last night we will see each other. Isn't that what you want?" He sent me a challenging look.

I lifted my chin and stared straight into his eyes, quite amazed at how well I am at lying now, "Yes."

His gaze froze, "Then it is settled."

Heart aching again, I replied, "I suppose it is."

He bowed and said very professionally, "I wish you the best of luck, princess."

My heart broke the second time as I watched his figure disappear from life again.

…

…

…

…

…

oooh, tensions are running, confessions are being made. what will happen next? two more chapters of this story and all will be answered! stay tuned!

let me know what you think:)

romancerox


	9. ix

**Show Me Your Smile**

"Princess Amu," a servant bowed, "Your presence is requested by Your Majesty and Your Grace."

I glanced up from the novel I was currently immersed in. It was a recent drama about the tragic love story of Georgiana Cavendish. My heart went to her as I cried over the forbidden love between her and the politician, Charles Grey. Imprisoned and trapped within a marriage she could not escape…

"Thank you," I quickly searched for her name, but blanched at the fact I could not remember. I gave her a smile and asked her to return to her work.

Looking out the window, I wondered how Ran and Miki were doing on their well-deserved return home. They needed to see their parents. I could not ask them to stay, though they insisted to be by my side.

As I approached my parents' office, I heard angry voiced behind the closed door.

"She must be wedded soon!" Mother's voice insisted, "We must see to it that this kingdom is in well hands."

"The only man she would even consider is Ikuto, who, I must say, could, in time be a capable King," Father's voice said, tiredly.

I froze to the ground. How could my father even say such a thing? He, the King of Seiyo Kingdom, who had wanted Ikuto's blood, was considering Ikuto as my husband?

"Ikuto?" Mother screeched. "The thief turned knight? Have you not heard the rumors from night? They had quite a rift during the ball. It has been two days and the gossip is still flying."

"Yes," I heard Father muse, "I have heard as well. I have also heard about the passionate dance between the two…"

Pink with anger and embarrassment, I cursed myself for being so careless. Of course, the princess of Seiyo Kingdom would be under careful watch. Of course, rumors would float. How could I not have foreseen this?

Without knocking, I opened the door, feeling slightly frustrated at the sight of my parents calmly having tea, while deciding my future.

I quickly curtseyed in apology for the rude entrance. I might as well be on their good side before the conversation starts.

"Have some tea, dear," Mother motioned for me to sit.

I sat and watched as a servant poured steaming tea into a cup.

"We were just discussing, Amu," Father began, "your next step."

I stayed silent.

"Amu, you must wed," he continued bluntly, "we must ensure Seiyo Kingdom's stability. As we have no sons, this is your duty."

A princess must make sacrifices. Her life is to serve her country.

I nodded, having no objection. This was not the first time I had heard such expectations.

"Therefore," he concluded, "you must choose a husband within a week or we will choose one for you."

I nearly dropped my teacup in shock.

"A week," I repeated, trying not to show my distress.

"A week," he confirmed.

"That is impossible," I declared firmly, setting my teacup down, "How, in a week, can I find a suitable husband for this kingdom? I demand more time."

Father looked at me thoughtfully, but Mother interjected.

"No," she said, "We have extended and extended your time to find a husband. The kingdom needs reassurance that your father and I have the right heirs to take over our positions. They need assurance that the kingdom will be in capable hands."

"Are you saying that they do not think I am fit to be Queen?" I nearly shouted, feeling injustice in every nerve. Had I not dedicated my life to serving my country? Had I not engrossed myself in studies and politics just so my country could be on top?

"I am not insinuating that in any way," Mother calmly said, "I am simply saying the kingdom feels safer with a definite man in charge."

Angrily standing up, I said, "And what if this 'definite man' is absolutely _incapabl_e of handling a kingdom? Is that what they want?"

"This is why we give you a week to choose," Mother said, "If you cannot come up with a suitable husband, there are a few potential husbands your father and I have already chosen."

I smirked bitterly. Of course.

The clinking of the spoon being swirled around a teacup was heard, as silence blanketed the three of us.

"A week," I said, breaking the silence and still standing.

"A week," she repeated.

I looked at my father, who merely nodded to confirm what my mother had said.

Throwing a hand in the air, I walked out of the room, without curtseying farewell.

Needing to clear my thoughts, I ran to the stable and jumped onto my horse. Ignoring the pleas of changing into the appropriate attire, I raced out into the Seiyo woods.

Urging my horse, Mah, to go faster and faster, I felt my chest constrict again and again. A week. That was the amount of time my parents granted me to find a husband.

_The only man she would even consider is Ikuto, who, I must say, could be, in time, a capable King…_

My father's words bounced back and forth within my head. Why, why would he say such a thing? Why did he not mention it when I sat down with him?

As we raced forward, I saw a river winding its way through the forest. The glittering surface called my name and I pulled on the reigns to cause Mah slow down.

Jumping off Mah I slowly walked towards the river, heart pounding from the ride. Sitting next to the river, I took my shoes off and slipped my feet into the sparkling water. I bent down to touch the clear liquid. A ripple of waves erupted from the touch of my finger. I watched the waves spread back into the river.

Suddenly, my body began to have a convulsion.

Wrapping my arms around my shaking body, I felt tears threatening to erupt. Angrily, I brushed them away. This was no time to cry. No time to grieve. I had an assignment, a task, a chore that must be completed.

I heard a sudden rustle behind me. Quickly standing up and whipping my head to look around, I saw nobody. Eyes narrowing, I slowly sat back down again.

My mind flashed to last night, when Ikuto was by my side. I smiled painfully at the memory.

_As soon as we made contact, I felt my body melt into his and my heart began pounding. I looked up at his face, and, judging from his expression, he was experiencing the same feelings. I stared boldly into his face, rememorizing the beautiful features I would never forget._

Looking at the sky, I thought of the past two days. My head was full of Ikuto and, surprisingly, Rui. He was avoiding me. Every time he saw me, he would quickly bow and make an excuse to leave my sight. _._

_I am a changed man because of you._

He was, indeed, a changed man. I mused. My first thought of him was of arrogance and stupidity. And because of this, I believed it was best to not caution my parents of him and Easter. There was no reward in spilling innocent blood.

_The man who holds your heart is lucky indeed._

Caught in nostalgia, my ears did not catch the sound of footsteps behind me.

Instantly, my view of the tranquil river disappeared into a world of black. My heart stopped as I realized I was being captured.

Being robbed of vision did not prevent me from struggling. I was not going to be captured without a fight. I kicked the air and smirked with success when I felt my foot connect with something soft, hearing a groan.

"Boss, she's a feisty one," my kidnapper growled.

"Tie her up," a man replied, "Knock her out, whatever you wish. Just get her on the horse. Leave a strip of her dress here to show we have captured her. When we kill her, you may give her accessories to your children."

My eyes widened behind the blindfold as my body became ice.

Seeing my paralyzed state, the criminal began to gloat, "Yes, princess, that is our plan. After we kill you," I felt a sharp metal at my throat and tried to not move, despite my shaking body, "Ikuto will be blamed and, well, let us worry about the rest. I do, however, thank you for making this capture much easier than planned."

I narrowed my eyes through the blindfold, wishing to burn the nasty piece of cloth away.

I felt hands pulling my feet and hands together. Panic rose as I realized they were about to bind them.

"LET GO!" I screamed, kicking and fighting, in vain, for freedom.

"Cease to move and you will die painlessly," a slurred voice said harshly.

I laughed humorlessly, "Am I supposed to find comfort in that?"

Someone kicked me in my stomach and I curled up to soothe my aching insides.

"Yes."

I smirked through the pain. Really, this physical pain was nothing to the emotional pain I had fought for the past months.

At least they're not gagging me.

A foot connected with the side of my waist and I turned, groaning with discomfort. As I was trying to soothe myself, I felt my hands being tied up. My legs were held down and also tied together. I growled, trying to hide how hysterical I was feeling.

"Is this the way to treat a princess?" I said, when I could find my voice, "Really, gentlemen," _though you thugs are the furthest away from any gentlemen I know of_, "you should know it is of propriety to treat royalty better, even when capturing them."

"Propriety does not beseech us," the man who threatened me mockingly said back.

"Oh, look who has arrived late," he said, after a few minutes, in a bored tone, "Princess, I believe you do know this man."

The blindfold was harshly removed and I had to blink a few times to adjust to the sun. What was the point behind blinding me, then removing it? To instigate fear, I guessed. There was no time to analyze because, there, in front of me, stood a red haired man who wore a face of ultimate discomfort and abashment.

"Rui!" I gasped.

"I'm sorry, princess," his eyes were apologetic, "But a mission is a mission."

I glared at him, "I knew you were part of Easter," Shock covered his face as I mentioned the name of the company, "yet I decided to keep quiet." I smirked softly at him, "The confession last night was a hoax, was it not?" I ignored the startled look he shot at me. "Once a player, always a player, isn't that right, Prince Rui," I spat his name out bitterly.

"Confession?" A balding man to my right exclaimed. I recognized his voice as the one who held a sword to my throat, "What confession?" He squinted at Rui.

Rui glared at me, "Nothing of importance, sir."

I looked at the balding man and back at Rui. I recognized Rui's look as one that warned me to stay quiet.

Playing inept at reading body language, I sweetly said, "Your love confession, of course. The one where you asked me to unite our kingdoms and live in peace?"

His face immediately blotched up, but when he spoke, it was short and crisp, "You have misinterpreted. I did nothing of the sort."

"My answer is yes," I went on, "I want to live and be your love." Master of my character and voice, I added a lilting plea to it, just to ignite a reaction.

His eyes softened a little, which I saw with a startle.

The bald man looked utterly confused, but quickly shook it away as he ordered, "Blindfold her. We are wasting time. Rui, go back to the headquarters…you are in for it… falling in love with the princess…pathetic…" He trailed off, shaking his head and turning away.

Before the wicked cloth was bound over my eyes, I saw Rui's saddened face staring at me with intensity I had seen from only one other man. I instantly understood. The confession was not part of the mission. I dropped my eyes downwards.

The black world I hated was back.

I was shoved upon a horse and, after a painful ride, which involved much struggling and threats, I was finally dropped onto the ground.

"Here she is. How should we kill her?" I did not notice who was speaking.

"Plans have changed," a gruff voice I had heard before spoke, "I want Ikuto, the fantastic knight." My blood froze. I knew who the voice belonged to.

The blindfold was ripped off. I glared into the hated man's eyes, "Gozen."

"Princess," he jeered, "It is an honor to be in your presence once again."

"What do you want Ikuto for?"

"You are not concerned as to why I have decided to spare your life?" He sneered back.

"What do you want Ikuto for?" I repeated, wanting to slash the man's mouth off. He was the reason for my sleepless nights. The reason fear crept into my body sporadically. The reason I had to destroy Ikuto's heart and his complete trust in me.

"I am sparing your life because," he continued, as if not noticing my glare and question, "I have great need of a key. The Dumpty Key, which I thought was in your possession, that is. My sources, however, tell me that the key is no longer with you. This is the reason I need you alive. See, I was planning to simply kill you here and take the key. Since you no longer have the key, I will use you in an exchange."

"An exchange you do not plan to keep," I said angrily. I already knew this man. No word from his mouth could be trusted.

Gozen viewed me with a slightly surprised look, "As long as I obtain the key." He looked at his pocket watch, "He should be here soon."

He? My brain furiously whirled. He? Ikuto? How did Gozen know Ikuto had the key? The plan was to keep Ikuto out of danger!

Minutes passed, with no signs of Ikuto. Quickly taking a note of the surroundings, I saw I was in a foreign forest. Neither the trees were familiar nor was the path. The red dirt underneath me was different than the white sand the Seiyo Forest had.

Gozen began to pace up and down, leaving his footprints in the red dirt. Finally he stopped, "He is late." He nodded at the bald man who had captured me, "Chikushō, let us see if the princess's screams will bring him a little faster."

The bald man took out a pocket knife that glittered menacingly in the sun and walked towards me.

Still in binds, I nervously started scooting backwards, as fast as I could. Another man caught me by the waist from behind and slammed me on to the ground, so I was lying face down.

Lifting my head, I saw Chikushō was still approaching me. I struggled, but the barbarian holding me was unrelenting. He unbounded one hand and held the other hand down to my back. My heart began racing as I saw he was holding right my arm out flat on the ground, right in front of Chikushō, knelt down next to my hand.

"This is your writing hand, I presume?" Chikushō asked threateningly.

I refused to answer.

He pierced my thumb with his knife and listened as I screamed.

"Answer me!"

"No," I spat, watching as blood erupted from my thumb.

"Do not lie to me," he snarled.

"I'm not," I glared, trying not to wince from the agony.

Chikushō took a look back at Gozen, who merely struggled and signaled for him to continue.

"That is no fun. Tsuyoi, switch hands for me, please."

Tsuyoi did as he was told, completely oblivious to my furious struggles.

"Now, princess, tell me why Ikuto has not come yet. Did you tip him off to not come? To try and save his life? Tell me." He stabbed my left hand with his knife, watching my face contort with pain.

As my mind registered the physical anguish, I faintly realized these men were ruthless. They did not care if I were royalty. They had no morality or self-righteousness. They were monsters. Blood-thirsty creatures that were willing to do anything to obtain what they wanted.

"I would not tell you even if I knew," I snarled, attempting to ignore the throbbing of my hand and the longing to scream.

"I am going to cut your writing hand off if you continue to deceit me!" He raised his knife into the air.

I closed my eyes, praying for a savior.

Suddenly, I heard a clinking noise and I opened my eyes to see Chikushō lying on the ground, with a dagger sticking out of his chest.

Whipping my head around, I tried to find my rescuer.

Eyes widening, I froze with shock as I saw blue hair being blown in the air, then wondered why I was in shock. He was my guardian angel who always showed up to save me. A little breathless, I frowned at myself. When did I become so dependent on him?

"Ah, Ikuto," Gozen smirked, "I was beginning to wonder how many fingers your precious princess would have to lose before you showed."

Ikuto's carefully guarded eyes swept over my bleeding hands and, though it lasted merely a millisecond, I saw horror in his eyes. Despite the situation, I felt my heart melt at his empathy. I mentally berated myself.

"Gozen," he growled. His beautiful eyes flashed with anger.

"Come to rescue your damsel?" Gozen looked at me, "I now see the difficulty in your decision to separate from him."

I glared, "What are you speaking of?"

He smirked and looked at Ikuto, "Now the key."

Ikuto narrowed his eyes, "Gozen, the powers of the key and lock are unknown to man. It could cause devastation, greater than you imagine. I ask you, do not demand the key."

I could not believe Ikuto had become such a gentleman. Simply having him there made me feel much braver.

Gozen chuckled, "I have done my research. These items belonged to King Dumpty. In them, he enclosed tremendous power. Power that will soon belong to me," With that, he looked at Tsuyoi and pointed a finger at me.

Instantly, Tsuyoi grabbed my body and held a sword to my neck. My eyes widened as my heart began racing with fear. Trying to calm myself, I looked at Ikuto. He was staring at me with such intensity my heart began racing with something else.

"You can have the key," Ikuto said urgently, "Just let Amu go."

"So you two may live happily ever after?" Gozen asked, laughing evilly.

Ikuto smirked back, unfazed, "That's what I plan to do."

I held my breath, hardly believing what I was hearing. Was Ikuto really considering taking me back?

"We'll see," Gozen decided, but added at Ikuto's cold stare, "The chances of your princess surviving will be much greater if I had the key."

Greed was obvious in his eyes as Ikuto slowly put his hand in his left pocket, then checked his right pocket for the key. He must have found it in his right pocket because that was when he reluctantly lifted his hand to show the green clover key.

I gasped, "No!" I yelled. Tsuyoi's grip and sword prevented me from rushing forward to stop Ikuto from being so foolish. I had no clue what would happen if the key and lock were synchronized to be as one, but I knew that whatever will happen, Gozen could easily distort and construct the result into evil.

I could see hunger for the key rising through Gozen, as he held out a trembling hand and snatched it quickly from Ikuto, as if afraid the key would disappear in front of his very eyes.

Heart filled with horror, I watched as Gozen eagerly stuck the key into the lock. I could feel my body shutting down as it prepared itself for disaster to strike upon Earth. In the key went.

Anticipating a loud explosion of some sort, I glanced at Ikuto to see my angel once last time. Amazingly, he seemed not scared nor frightened the least; there was not one shake of his body. I opened my eyes more and saw he was smirking at Gozen. I turned back and, with shock, saw nothing had happened. The lock opened, but no more than a few dust particles floated off. My mouth hung and I would have chuckled at Gozen's enraged look, if not for my paralyzed body.

Gozen'e glaring eyes immediately snapped at Ikuto and me, "What poison did you insert?" He nearly screamed.

As I stood paralyzed, Ikuto calmly said back, "I suppose nothing happens. The war you insist on will just have to wait."

Shaking with anger, Gozen turned towards Tsuyoi and ordered, "Kill her."

Ikuto suddenly sprang to action and punched Tsuyoi in the stomach, causing him to groan and kneel over. Not giving Tsuyoi any time to recover, Ikuto twisted his arm back, so the sword no longer pointed at me.

"Never touch her again," Ikuto whispered darkly as he hit Tsuyoi on the head with the hilt of his sword.

After knocking Tsuyoi unconscious, Ikuto turned to look at me. I stared hungrily back, wishing to melt in his arms, despite all circumstances. He seemed to understand my look and merely shook his head. Remembering our situation, embarrassment flooded through me and I looked down, not seeing his amused gaze.

Suddenly I heard a thundering noise and, in an instant, we were all surrounded by horses and knights. I gasped as I saw my father, sitting on his noble stead, staring Gozen down.

"Father?" I asked, disbelieving my eyes.

"Amu," he acknowledged, displaying his rare, solemn side. His eyes unglued from Gozen and went to Ikuto.

Before I could yell a defense for Ikuto, my father asked quietly, to my utter shock, "Is this him?"

Ikuto nodded back quickly and, before I could blink, Gozen was arrested by two knights. Surprisingly, Gozen seemed prepared, as knights dressed in black armor stepped out from behind trees and stood up from behind bushes.

Everyone who held a sword crouched to a fighting position. Tensions flew and I knew a battle was about to take place.

"Amu, hide behind the bush turn and do not look," my father ordered me, as he, too, raised his sword.

"But-" I started to argue, but Ikuto caught my eye and silenced me.

I did as told and, soon, the scraping and clashing of the swords sliced through the silence, while pained grunts and groans filled the air. A scent of warm blood crept slowly into my nostrils and caused me to feel nauseous.

My heart beat with fear. My father, Ikuto, men with a wife and children, were fighting and being wounded. Blood thundered in my ears, while the blood on my hand and thumb was drying up.

The battle raged for, what felt like, hours. Finally, the chaos subsided and, shaking, I stood up from behind the bush. Already prepared for the scene, it neither shocked me to see wounded men lying on the floor nor shocked me to see the blood that stained the grass and dirt. Nevertheless, I still felt faint. Never in my life have I seen so much of the thick liquid, meant to circulate the body and keep it alive, splashed around.

My eyes quickly darted to Ikuto and I breathed with relief, seeing him unhurt. Feeling guilty for seeking Ikuto out first, I searched for my father who was directing his soldiers to lead Gozen away. Triumph shot through me as I saw Gozen in ropes and, with a light heart, realized I no longer had to fear for Ikuto's life.

As he was led away with swords, I turned to my father who joined Ikuto and, once again, to my utter shock, was shaking hands with Ikuto.

I cleared my throat, begging with my eyes for answers.

They both looked at me apologetically, but neither said a word.

I understood. Now was the time to recover. Questions could be asked later.

…

…

…

…

…

…

ONE MORE CHAPTER and the story ends!

happy spring break everyone:) I hope you take a break from all the stress school life hands you eagerly and relax.

Let me know what you think happened. How does Amu's father know all of this? Why does he think Ikuto is suitable for King? Where does this lead to?

Wellllllll review and wait for the next chapter!

Also, thank you for those who put this story on "favorite stories", but I would love to know _why _it has been honored to be put on your list.

Thanks for reading!

Romancerox


	10. x

**Show Me Your Smile**

Letters of regret and honor were sent out to the families of the slain soldiers. Badges of courage were rewarded. Rest and peace dissipated around the kingdom. Everything seemed to be back to normal.

The desire to talk to Ikuto and Father burned within me. Finally, when all was settled, we arranged to meet in his room for a much needed conversation.

"I want to know what happened," I declared before Father had even sat down.

He shot me a look for my impudence, while Ikuto smirked at my impatience. They looked at each other and Ikuto nodded.

Father began, "When your mother suggested your birthday ball, I had already known I needed to arrange a guard for you. I looked for one I had known for a long time, someone I knew I could trust. Captain Kairi, however, recommended Ikuto. I immediately refused. Ikuto, learning that he would be protecting the princess, requested again and again to be considered."

I looked at Ikuto in wonder. He was determinedly staring at his tea cup with clasped hands. My eyes widened as I saw a flush sweep over his face and my face had the same reaction.

Father watched us with amusement as he continued, "Call it father's love, call it old age, but finally my resistance broke. I agreed for Ikuto to watch over you. Ikuto's reaction assured me I had made the correct decision. I knew you would not be hurt. When I went retrieve Ikuto, he warned me of Gozen and Rui. How he came across this knowledge, I now let him speak."

Ikuto bowed his head slightly, "Thank you, Your Majesty," He lifted his head so our eyes met and began to tell his story, "Working alongside Captain Kairi gave me many benefits. I was constantly aware of your safety and the dangers you faced. You are not the only one who spotted the two men, Amu."

I gasped, but his eyes implored me to stay quiet to listen.

"Captain Kairi was immediately notified and plans to keep you safe were made. I was not, at the time, ranked high enough to know of these plans. As I flew through the multiple tasks and tests, I was quickly informed of your circumstance and I understood that night and the reasons behind it."

He stared at me intently as Father looked at us curiously. My eyes were still glued to Ikuto's as I felt my heart beat a little faster. I knew we had to talk privately later.

"Your father and I realized that we could not let you in on this. You would have ruined everything by selflessly trying to help."

I sniffed loudly at this.

"I apologize for being so cold to you the night of your ball. I could not raise suspicions. I could not raise any hopes in you. I apologize greatly for that. I had not realized we would be meeting again so soon. The moment you ran from the castle, I was instructed to follow you. You heard me as I tripped over a root, I am embarrassed to say. I had to keep following you, until Gozen was spotted. I sent my trained crow, Black Lynx, to your father with coordinates as to where Gozen was located. I was not to interfere, until your father was close with the guards. Your hands, I am afraid, suffered because of this," all eyes went to my bandaged hand and thumb, "I did not know you were left-handed," he commented.

"I am not," I nearly smiled, "I knew that they wanted to injure my writing hand, but my writing is hand is of importance to me and therefore could not be harmed, so I misinformed them."

Ikuto looked impressed with me, while Father snorted with content.

"You were very brave," Ikuto said softly to me.

"As were you," I complimented back, staring into the blue eyes that haunted my soul.

I did not realize that we were staring at each other, until Father suddenly stood up, announcing, "Alright, I know when it is time for a father to leave."

Ikuto and I jerked out of our daze and flushed.

We stood up as well and, before either of us could do anything; Father looked at Ikuto and said, "I give my blessings if you ask for my daughter's hand in marriage. You did save the kingdom, after all."

Frozen, neither of us was able to bid him farewell as Father walked out of the room and ordered for our privacy.

As the door slammed shut, I realized, with a start, this was the first time in weeks we were alone.

"Would you like to come to my room?" I invited, after a brief moment of awkward silence.

Ikuto looked at me, "Is that proper?"

I laughed at how serious he was; the first laugh I had in months, "Since when did you ever care of propriety?"

He chuckled as well, "Lead the way, my princess."

Reaching out to take his hand, I quickly stopped and simply left the room, not turning to see if he stopped me. We walked to my room in silence, not wanting to be overheard. My father, though, had instructed well. There were no servants near us.

As I closed my door, a question popped in to my head.

"Do you know why the key did not work?"

Surprisingly, I saw Ikuto smirk as he dug into a hidden pocket of his jacket and dangled a very familiar looking key in front me, "I had a double created."

"Genius," I murmured, staring as the green clover sparkled in the sunlight.

I went to reach out to touch it, but the wound upon my left hand began to throb and I quickly brought it to my chest, inwardly wincing.

I tried to not show any of the pain, but it must have shown on my face because Ikuto's eyes instantly snapped onto mine

He crossed the room and took my left hand into his. I nearly sighed at the contact, then mentally berated myself for acting like such a girl.

"You were willing to lose your hand for me?" He breathed in disbelief, but looked at me as if I were a foolish child.

I huffed, but my snappy response was caught in my throat when Ikuto brought my bandaged hand up to his mouth and was carefully touching the wound with his lips. This simple touch caused my brain to melt and forget everything. I felt my throat go dry as I watched and felt his cautious lips come down harder and harder on my hand, until he was finally massaging my wound with them. I felt fire in my abdomen, as shiver after shiver shot through me.

"Ikuto," I nearly moaned.

His eyes snapped to mine and I saw, with annoyance, them dancing with amusement.

I huffed again and looked away, trying to ignore the weakening of my knees.

He turned me around and hesitantly put a hand upon my cheek.

"I won't break," I snapped, trying to hide the shaking of my knees, just from his mere touch.

"I know," he said back, "I am just afraid you will leave again."

My breath hitched at his confession and I felt my cheeks redden.

"I won't," I murmured, looking down.

"Good," he whispered as his arms wrapped around me.

The instant I was ensconced in his warm arms, I felt my body relax and a sigh emitted from me. Warmth rose within me and I never felt so safe. Whenever I thought of my future, I had not envisioned being in his embrace once again. I had missed him so much. Unknowingly, tears started dripping from my eyes. I blinked as Ikuto unwrapped me and stepped back.

"I thought there would be no more tears," he murmured, wiping a tear drop with his finger.

Embarrassed, I turned away and muttered, "Stupid Ikuto, always the cause for them."

Warm arms enfolded me against an affable chest and my senses heightened as he lingered his lips near my ear, whispering, "Never again. For every tear, a new burden is added upon my soul. I promise you, Amu, I will never cause you a tear again. Never."

With estrogen pumping through my body, there was nothing for me to do but sob at his words.

"Let me bring you happiness. Unburden my soul and show me your smile," Ikuto softly said.

Wanting nothing more than to show Ikuto how joyful I was to be with him again, I turned around and smiled widely. There was nothing else I could do.

In return, Ikuto gently kissed me on the cheek, "My beautiful Amu. My key to happiness," as he said so, he took the real Dumpty key from his pocket and dangled it in front of me.

"Our symbol of love," he teased.

As I stared at the little key swinging from Ikuto's finger and wondering what had happened to the lock, I realized that the mystery of the cryptic lock and key had not been solved. Then again, some mysteries never do get solved. We will always want to answer the burning questions our minds ask, unravel the ambiguities life throws at us, and erase the ambivalence we will always feel as we live. But, I've decided, that is exactly how we should live. If life was an easily solved puzzle, many brilliant minds would have won already. What is the point of that? Life should be enjoyed to its fullest potential, with no regrets or remorse. Live and be happy. Ikuto has taught me that and I will forever be in his debt.

Looking at his twinkling eyes and teasing smile, my heart sighed with content. He took my hand and wrapped something inside it. Already knowing what it was, I opened my hand to see a glittering key shining upon my palm.

**_A love branded within a key. Forever._**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

That's it folks. The end of Show Me Your Smile. I have an inner conflict about whether to include **an epilouge or not**... what do you think?

I bet some of you are disappointed with the lack of intense kissing. well, i believe that true, pure love (like the one Amu and Ikuto have) transcends beyond simple physical contact. They were both willing to sacrifice their happiness and lives for each other. That's something kissing cannot say.

Anyway, I want to thank all my readers. You all really make me keep writing. Thank you all so much:)

Till next time,

Romancerox


	11. epilouge

A:N/: This chapter contains "T" material.

**epilouge**

"Amu, desu?" Su carefully asked, as she came into my room to present a basket of her famous chocolate chip cookies.

"Yes, Su?" I hummed. I was sitting at my dresser, looking at my reflection and imagining a veil covering my face. This is what love reduces one to.

Love. What an interesting, little word. People would kill for it, people would die for it, and people would destroy their own hearts for it. I must confess I was part of the latter categories.

When Ikuto asked for permission from my mother, the promise of marriage was immediately approved by her. Father had already given his consent and was wailing like a baby when Ikuto and I began making wedding arrangements. (No one else in the kingdom, of course, witnessed this display of tears. Ikuto, apparently, was close enough for my father to show his true self to him.) I had half chuckled at myself then. This man, this knight, _my savior_ had been able to pull out everyone's inner self. If it wasn't for Ikuto, I would not have been able to find my true character and true happiness.

My feelings put aside, I had wanted a simple wedding; no elaborate dress and definitely not a whole audience to witness me and Ikuto's promise of love. I felt that was unnecessary. Ikuto and I did not need anyone to witness our love; the past months had already proven it.

Mother, however, had different ideas. She wanted it all. From extravagant decorations, to a thoroughly detailed sketch for a dress, to an alter full of adoring people. I sighed and complied, feeling that the least I could do for my mother was to give her the wedding she always wanted for her first born.

Also, because of the fact that there was no proposal made by Ikuto. Unlike other maidens who simply swoon at the idea of a romantic proposal, I did not need one. Perhaps the whole "saving each other's lives" changes the traditional outlooks of marriage. It was simply a mutual consesus. With all the commotion that had already happened in me and Ikuto's relationship, I felt this fit perfectly. Neither Ikuto nor I had to worry ourselves into a fever about a romantic proposal. It just was.

"Well…" Su's hesitation brought me back to the present. I saw her fidget in the reflection of my mirror.

I simply waited. There shouldn't be anything Su was afraid to tell me. She, after all, saw me through my darkest hours. I watched Yoru and Miki casually stroll into my room, sniff around, and leave again. I smiled, a little. After Ikuto's return, Yoru's blue fur seemed healthier and he was eating more. I believe Miki is expecting.

Minutes ticked by and, still, Su had said nothing.

"Su, what is it?" I finally asked, turning around in my chair to look at her.

"Amu," Ran suddenly appeared at my doorway, "What Su and I and the rest of the kingdom have noticed is how different you have been acting."

I stared, "What?" I honestly had no clue what she was talking about. I was not acting differently than before.

Ran sighed, as she leaned against my doorway, "You haven't noticed?"

I shook my head, slowly, wondering what sort of berating I was in for.

There was none.

"You've changed! You smile more! You act as if you actually care what happens to the kingdom!"

Indignation rose, "I've always cared for this kingdom!"

"Yes, but you've never showed it!" Ran shot back.

"Fair enough," I mused, watching Ran and Su exchange a look that clearly expressed their readiness for me to argue back.

I glared, "Is that a bad thing?"

"It is not a bad thing," Su placated, "The people are happy their princess is finally happy…and in love," she added slyly.

I blushed, trying to ignore the smirks sent at me.

"Ah, company," Ran said, looking out my door and down the hallway. She looked at me and winked. I gave her a look of bewilderment. "Our time to leave," she announced, as she took Su by the arm and nearly dragged her out of my room, ignoring Su's protests of "But Amu hasn't even tried my cookies!"

I giggled; something I was not accustomed to doing.

A familiar scent wafted into my room and I looked up, smiling.

"Ikuto."

"Hello, Amu," his eyes twinkled, as he closed the door behind him.

I was not nervous. We had long established the fact that we were going to be respectful of the Seiyo Kingdom's traditions and keep away from each other, physically.

I sat on my bed, patting the spot next to me for him to sit down.

"Tell me about your day, Ikuto."

He sat, "Not much has happened. Your father is relentlessly drilling laws of the Seiyo Kingdom into my mind. I do declare I might need your help, at times."

I smiled, "Of course."

His eyes softened, "Your smile makes all these tiresome lessons worth it."

I blushed, cursing at how often my cheeks reddened.

His smile grew into a smirk, "I do hope on our wedding night, I can keep your face that color, but glowing with pleasure."

My blush grew, "Ikuto!" I reprimanded.

He laughed as he said, "All right, I must be off. I only came into check how you were doing."

I sighed, "Already?"

He chuckled, "My, Amu, I did not know how much you enjoyed my company!"

I glared jokingly, "Of course I do. Why else would I be marrying a fool like you?"

Ikuto's eyes glittered, "A fool? Is that what you think of me?"

I nearly laughed, but maintained my serious look, "Fool…idiot…anything that consists of a brainless being, I suppose."

Ikuto did laugh out loud, "Could a brainless being do this?"

Without warning, he took my shoulders in his hands and leaned extremely close to my face. I could see the nearly invisible freckles upon his face and feel his hot breath near my mouth. Face warming, I determinedly stared into his mischievous eyes. Soon, however, his eyes contained a hungry look, I knew too well. A hot ray of feeling shot down to my stomach.

I knew what sort of reaction he wanted and he was not going to get it. Seconds, or years, ticked by and soon, I felt myself panting under the intensity of his heated stare.

It was too much.

I leaned forward to meet his lips. I felt his hesitation, but that soon dissolved into something I had never felt before. I clung onto his shoulders, as his lips devoured mine, again and again. My heart was racing and I felt myself arching into him. All sense of rationality was lost. I could care less if someone was to walk in on us.

His hands were on the back of my head, tilting it. Suddenly, I felt something slimy licking my lips and I moaned. That sound brought both of us back down to Earth and he immediately wrenched away. I sat there, heart pounding in my ears, and feeling warm all over.

"Ikuto," I wanted to apologize, but couldn't think straight enough to come up with coherent words.

He looked at me, as I breathed his name, looking as flushed as I felt, with eyes that still held the hunger we both felt.

We stared at each other, panting, until we were able to calm down.

"I apologize, Amu," he said, words coming out breathy, making me want to feel his arms around me, "I…lost control."

I blushed, at the way he spoke the latter words.

"But," Ikuto continued, his voice turning into one of teasing, "I supposed I did a good job. Was that a moan I heard?"

I wondered if my head could have replaced the sun, as hot as my cheeks were.

"That was simply a compliment to you. Nothing else," I huffed back, refusing to meet his twinkling eyes.

"I sincerely hope I can make that noise, louder and needier in a couple of weeks," Ikuto winked.

I stared at him, as he got off my bed and left.

…_louder and needier in a couple of weeks_

My head promptly exploded and I fell onto my bed, with desires and feelings I knew not of.

Little did I know that the moment Ikuto left my bedroom, he had to brace himself against a wall and skip his next lesson for a cold shower.

Weeks passed and soon…

"Princess Amu Hinamori and Knight Ikuto Tsukiyomi are now bonded for eternity," the priest's voice filled the alter.

I pretended to gag at his choice of words, but, as cliché as this may sound; my heart was really bursting with happiness. Finally, after all the turbulence, Ikuto and I could finally rule my beloved kingdom together. Ikuto looked at me with the smile he knew could reduce me to a pile of mush. I could tell from his scandalous kiss in front of our audience, he felt the same joy. Ignoring my blush and shriek, he turned towards my parents and thanked them again.

I could tell Father was trying his best not to break down, while my mother was dabbing at her eyes. I smiled graciously at them, for it was they who were able to rebuild the kingdom's trust in their future King and Queen.

Father had commanded the scribes to publish a thorough account of Ikuto's services to the Seiyo Kingdom. Now everyone knew the story of the "cool and spicy" princess and the "cold and passionate" knight. Why Ikuto's label was such a paradox, no one knew. What the people did know was that their futures were in very capable hands. Not only did Ikuto love his future wife very much, but also he loved the kingdom and everything about it. No, there was not a better choice for a ruler than he.

As Ikuto took my hand to lead my out of the alter, I nearly tripped over the train of my wedding gown that Mother had insisted on. I was horrified at the idea, but Ran and Miki had seemed thrilled about it. I had sighed and nodded my approval, causing squeals from the twin sisters. Of course, I allowed them to hold the train, while I walked down the aisle. Now, I was cursing my soft heart. I heard a chuckling next to me and Ikuto bent down to unravel the mess I created. I gave a smile of thanks, which was returned with a much heated smirk, causing hot liquid to pool in my insides.

The rest of the day was a blur. Ikuto and I had to visit many villages, as a married couple. A few we had visited already, when we were pretending to be a 'loving' couple. The same little girl from before came up to us again. This time, when she demanded our proof of love, Ikuto swept me into an embrace that left both me and the little girl red in the face.

I had to remind Ikuto to keep our affections at bay, especially in the public.

He replied, "Why not show the world our love?" to which I had to attempt to swat his head.

He chuckled and caught my hand, holding it.

Smiling softly, I entwined our hands together for the rest of the trip. We had nothing to hide. Everyone in the kingdom seemed to approve of our relationship. For once, I was glad to be talked about. Princess Amu was no longer the confused, betrayed princess who fell in love with a traitor. Princess Amu was now a princess, ready to be Queen, to take on the world with her beloved knight at her side. I smiled inwardly. Yes, I could not imagine a happier future for me.

Finally, sunset fell and we returned back to the castle.

Feeling all too nervous suddenly, I turned towards Ikuto and said, "Are you tired? I feel a little tired. Maybe we should just sleep tonight or -" he cut me off with a quick kiss and answered, "Let me carry you, then."

Ignoring my protests, he swept me into his arms and carried into a newly built room, just for me and him. The moment we entered, my eyes found the bed and a new wave of anxiety crashed over me.

Feeling my stiff body and sweaty hands, Ikuto followed my line of vision. When he saw the bed, he immediately began chuckling, "Dear Amu, if you are not feeling up for it, we can always wait. After all," he put me down on my feet, "we have forever," his arms wound around me and his hands began caressing my stomach.

A familiar sense of longing built up within me and I felt myself calm down, in a sense. Suddenly, a pair of lips was messaging my neck and I felt his love and understanding.

Heart in control again, I put my hands upon his caressing hands and murmured as steadily as I could, "Help me take this wedding dress off."

His hands stopped for a moment. Confused, I tried looking at him to see his expression. A short moment later, however, he slowly took his hands off my stomach and went to the right side of my dress, where the zipper was.

My heart began racing once again, when I felt his fingers slowly unzip my dress, shivering when he accidently, or not, brushed his fingers upon the side of my breast.

After the dress (and many other garments that composed my wedding dress) was off, I was standing there in my undergarments, feeling completely exposed and embarrassed. When Ikuto looked me up and down, however, I saw his affection and my beauty in his gaze. That look made me relax and turn a critical eye upon him. He was still completely dressed.

He chuckled, seeming to understand my displeasure. Without asking for help, he simply took off his suit and left his shirt and undergarment on.

I sat on the (_our!_) bed and patted the spot next to me, falling into a pattern. Not knowing what was going to happen, I wanted to stay in the territory I knew.

He simply smiled and sat down. I waited for him to do something, say something, but nothing came. I knew he was trying to see what I would do.

Therefore, I began to make small talk, despite our state of underdressed, "What a day."

He smirked, "Yes. It was quite busy."

I loved listening to him talk. After lessons and scolding from Manners and Speech Mistress, Ikuto had become the gentleman I knew he would become.

"Quite," I replied, ignorant of what else to say.

Silence.

"Amu," he said, turning towards me, "If this makes you uncomfortable, we can certainly sleep in our own beds tonight."

I fidgeted; Ikuto was misinterpreting everything. He deserved the truth and I was sure he wouldn't tease me.

"It is not that I'm uncomfortable, it's just that I have no clue what we should be doing, what I should be doing…" I flushed at my naïve words.

He chuckled, but did not tease, "You can do anything you want, Amu. Just because we're married does not change much, except it is now proper to sleep with each other."

My face turned red.

His chuckles grew louder, "I mean sleep on the same bed. Goodness, no wonder you are nervous."

I glared half-heartedly at him.

Ikuto smiled and put a hand on my burning cheek, "Amu. Look at me. I understand what you are going through and it is completely all right if you would like to return to your bed, tonight. I will be here, for you, always and always. I am not going to leave you again, even if you force me to. I will love you forever, even when you hate me. So, please, do not feel uncomfortable with me. That is the last thing I want you to feel."

Eyes burning, I looked into his loving eyes and nodded.

Feeling the urge to say something, but throat constricited at his confession, I finally said, "And I will always love you, even if I hate you."*

Ikuto laughed quietly and put his hands on my shoulder, "Sounds good."

I simply showered in his amorous gaze for a little while, before I realized a certain, unjust circumstance.

"Now," I said abruptly, breaking the mood, "That shirt must come off. It is not reasonable I am completely in my undergarments and you are not."

Shocked, blue eyes met mine and I felt myself go red at such a bold statement. I held my chin up, to show I was not afraid or uncomfortable.

Smirking, he kept our gaze, as he lifted his shirt up.

Feeling my cheeks heat once again, I refused to look at his bare chest and kept eye contact with him, nodding to show my approval.

Ikuto looked like he was fighting an inner battle, when he suddenly pulled me against his chest. His bare chest…

I had never felt a man's naked chest before and as I felt my nearly naked body press against his, my body began to warm.

"How is this for reasonable?" He murmured into my hair. He was on his knees and as was I, though my knees were slowly turning into the least supporting part of my body. I embraced him back and made a non-intelligible sound.

My face was in the crook of his neck and, with sudden inspiration from the steamy novel Ran forced me to read (I had to stop reading it half way through), I began kissing Ikuto's neck. I felt his grip tighten around me and I knew I was doing it right.

Not knowing what I was doing, I kept massaging his neck with my lips, wondering if the downward feeling was normal, until I realized we were lying next to each other.

I gasped a little, and Ikuto looked at me in alarm. I shook my head and crawled over him. He looked at me, with heat and love that I began to act on instinct. I placed my two legs on either sides of him, so I was not lying on top of him, though somewhere in the back of my mind, a dirty voice was telling me to do so.

What I did instead was trace each scar Ikuto had on his chest, gently, and kiss them. His chest rumbled with pleasure. I knew what was there on his stomach and I was determined show my thanks for Ikuto. There was, however, a particularly nasty scar that I had to ask about. The scar was a thin, faded line that ran around where, I presumed, his heart to be. I could tell that, when he received the scar, it must have hurt worse than any other wounds he had received.

"Ikuto?" I said quietly.

"Mm?" He answered, eyes closed. I smirked at the pleasured look adorned on his face.

"How did you get this scar?"

He opened his eyes, to reveal glazed blue orbs, which focused on the scar I was pointing at.

Ikuto flopped his head down and grumbled something I couldn't hear.

"What?"

"That was from Easter, when I first asked for my release. I will spare you the gruesome details, but you probably have noticed that the scar runs around my heart. It was my punishment for falling in love with the princess."

Horrified, I sprinkled kisses upon kisses to the scar, feeling his chest rumble.

Finally, I made my way to his stomach, where the hideous, traitor mark was branded into his skin. Heart pounding, I slowly brought my lips to the blackened circle and kissed it. I heard Ikuto's groan and felt his stomach muscles ripple. A drop of hot liquid landed itself in my insides. I moved my lips a little on his stomach, and heard Ikuto's breath become pants. Growing more daring, I darted my tongue out and licked the outlining of the circle. His groans grew louder and he clutched the bed sheets tighter. I smirked against his stomach, pleased to know I could cause such reactions.

Ikuto must have felt my smirk because, all of a sudden, he flipped us around, so I was trapped underneath his body that was hovering over me.

Some of his blue hair hung off his head and tickled my face, as his eyes flashed at me. My breath caught. This was no savior, this was an angel.

"You think that's amusing," he breathed, showing a face of false anger.

I pretended to think, "Yes, I do."

"Really?" He murmured, as he dipped his face towards mine.

"Really," I replied, softly, my attention slowly upon his face.

A sudden brush of the skin above my heart startled me. I looked down and saw his hand hovering nervously above my left woman anatomy.

Face heating, I leaned back upon the pillow and looked up at Ikuto.

He looked down at me, hesitating, as if looking for my consent.

Heart bursting with gratitude at his carefulness, I arched into his waiting hand, gasping when I felt his fingertips touch me.

Halfway between a smile and a smirk, he covered my breast with his hand and began to fondle it with so much care and love, I couldn't help but moan.

Laughing, he cut my moan off with his lips. As he was ravishing my lips and left mound, he teased, "I told you I would have you making that noise…_louder,_" he pinched my breast harder with his hand, gasping when he heard my moan grow louder," and _needier_," with that he lowered his body onto mine and we hissed as we felt our bodies mold into each other's perfectly. I felt him panting, as I began calling his name in my haze of pleasure. My mind burst with desire and I began to wiggle under his comfortable body weight.

I felt his groan again, and smirked, about to tease him about it, when I felt him move against me, leaving me completely without thought.

Hearts racing, minds blurring, and moans unrestricted, we spent the rest of the night, teasing each other and loving each other.

And that's how Ikuto and I spent the rest of our days. Quick to tease and forgive, I hate to say it, but we lived happily ever after.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the last of Princess Amu and her loving Knight, Ikuto. I really hope you've enjoyed this adventure (and heartbreak) with them. This has been my first time writing a make out scene, so please bear with it. If you have any suggestions of making this epilouge better, send me a quick review or message.

Once again, thanks for sticking with this story and please let me any thoughts you have:)

Love,

romancerox

(PS: One thing I'd like to point out to you, which I'm sure you have noticed, but I'd like to point out anyway is the number of times Amu smiled in this epilouge. It drives home the theme that this title gives to the story!)


End file.
